Let Me Be Your Star
by calisurfingboy2
Summary: Sandy Weston moved from the biggest city in the world to Lima, Ohio and all because his mother Rachel Berry promised William Schuester that she would help coach the Glee Club. Along with the help of children of the New Directions, will Glee Club be able to have the same impact on Sandy like it did for his mother? SYOC CLOSED :)
1. Let Me Be Your Star SYOC (CLOSED)

** Let Me Be Your Star**

This is my first SYOC. _Ever_. My friend convinced me to do one.

**My ORIGINAL O/C I have placed:**

Sandy Weston, Age 15 (Sophomore): Celebrity Portrayer-Elijah Wood (1996)

**Couples:**

Brochel (RachelXBrody)-No submissions. My OC is their only kid. I'm sorry **(****CLOSED)**

Brittana (BrittanyXSantana)-3 kids **(CLOSED)**

Klaine (BlaineXKurt)-2 kids **(CLOSED)**

Samcedes (SamXMercedes)-2 kids **(CLOSED)**

Quick (QuinnXPuck)-2 kids **(CLOSED)**

Jarley (JakeXMarley)-3 kids **(CLOSED)**

Rormany (HarmonyXRory)- 1 kid **(CLOSED)**

**CAST LIST WILL BE UP SOON :D THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE SUBMISSIONS. I LOVED ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS.**

**Prologue:**

** Mr. Schuester POV**

It's crazy to think that it's been 20 years since my kids graduated from William McKinley High School to follow their dreams. It feels like only yesterday that we were all in the choir room singing Don't Stop Believing. I've been hearing so much from everyone about how their lives have been going. Artie is a professional film director, Sam and Mercedes got into the music business together and got married, Tina and Mike got back together and opened their own dance studio, Santana became one of the best lawyers out there while her wife Brittany is dancing professionally all over the world, Quinn is a model for Vogue magazine with her husband Puck as a script writer, Marley finally got the chance to be on the radio like she always wanted and Jake went to Joffrey Ballet school and is a teacher at Tina and Mike's studio, Kurt turned out to be really interested in designing clothes and became a fashion designer while Blaine teaches Broadway workshops. Finn followed his dream and went from Glee Club Partner to teacher and was just offered the chance to become the principal at McKinley High. Man, I miss all of them so much. Every time I think of them my eyes get a little watery and my mind flashes back to that first win The New Directions had at Sectionals. Glee Club just hasn't been the same since they all left. Sure, new kids joined but none of them had the passion and enjoyment that my old kids had. One by one they all started trickling away until I was the only one left and I had no choice but to close Glee Club. But I'm not giving up. I have a plan. That's why I'm at closing night of WICKED in New York City where one Rachel Berry was Elphaba. Rachel had come a long way from being the star of Glee Club. I heard she married a guy named Brody Weston who also shared her passion for Musical Theatre. I felt bad for Finn of course but I was glad that Rachel was happy. Rachel has been on fire ever since she came to New York. She's been booking Broadway show after Broadway show. I looked up from my seat at my student singing For Good. I always knew that she would make it.

"MR. SCHUE!" Rachel screamed and gave me a hug after the show. I was about to say something when a little girl came up to her and asked for an autograph. It warmed my heart to see Rachel bending down to the girl's height, giving her a hug, and signing her program.

"I'm so proud of you, Rachel. Look at you. You're a star!" I beamed as she turned to face me.

"Oh Mr. Schue. Thank you. Now what are you doing here? WAIT, first tell me how Glee Club is going? I miss that choir room so much." She said excitedly.

"Well Rachel, that's actually one of the reasons I came to see you tonight, besides the fact that I wanted to see you perform again." I explained getting ready to tell her why I came.

"Ok. What's the problem?" She asked.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Rachel, Glee Club was shut down." I told her.

"What! WHY!" Rachel said furiously.

"Not enough kids were interested and the ones that were eventually lost interest. That's why I need your help."

"Sure. Anything!" She said.

"Rachel, if you aren't busy, how would you like to come back to Lima for a while and help me get the Glee Club back on it's feet?" Someone as talented as Rachel would surely be able to motivate these kids into joining Glee Club.

After all, being a part of something special makes you special.


	2. Welcome to McKinley High School

**Hey everyone! Here is my first chapter! It's all in Sandy's POV. I hope you enjoy it and keep submitting. The characters I have gotten are already so interesting and great. This is gonna be really hard to decide on. Thank you all so much. P.S. I apologize in advance for the Finn and Sandy scene. You'll see why. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Glee. The only thing I own is Sandy. :D **

**Sandy POV**

_William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. That's where I was moving to. I was moving from the biggest city in the world to the middle of nowhere. Why? Because my mother was asked to help coach the Glee Club. The same Glee Club that she was in when she was my age. Everyone knows my mom's name. Just hearing the words Rachel Berry the Broadway star sends people screaming. Of course, she lived up to that name. Ever since her first role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl she was a force to be reckoned with. My father Brody Weston was the same way. My parents always told me when they first met the chemistry was indescribable. So yeah, the perfect couple. That's where I come in. I'm Sandy Marius Weston. I've been in 4 consecutive Broadway shows. The very first role I landed was Gavroche in Les Mis when I was 7, then I played Flounder in The Little Mermaid, Louis in The King and I, and just recently I ended 13 the musical as the main role Evan Goldman. Yeah, you could say I inherited my parents love for performing. But give me a break, my parents had me in singing and dancing lessons by the time I could walk. But now all that was changing now that we moved to Lima. No more Broadway shows, no more Time Square, no more Central Park, all of it gone in just an instant. My mother assured me it was only going to be a year or two but I knew better from all the stories she told me about Glee Club. The second she steps into that choir room there would be no turning back._

"Mom, I get that we had to move her but could we have at least gotten a limo to drive us to school?" I complain as I play on my phone texting my friends back in New York.

My mother sighed and my dad smirked when he looked and saw my mom's face.

"Sandy, I've already told you this. We aren't trying to make a big and fancy appearance. That's why your dad is driving us to your first day at McKinley." My phone vibrated and I looked down to find a text from my best friend Shawn.

"Crap." I muttered quietly. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough though because my dad asked me what was up. "Shawn just told me that Isaac Fletcher just scored the role of Toby in Sweeney Todd on Broadway."

Isaac Fletcher was my biggest rival in the theatre business. Everything I've ever gone out for he had been there too. The guy was the most cockiest, self absorbed person I have ever met. It killed me to know that he was already back on Broadway while I was stuck down here.

I was silent the rest of the drive. I think my parents could tell that I was still mad that we had to move and that I had to leave the life I loved behind. My Mother and Father were singing Tonight from West Side Story. Our family had almost every musical on CD.

"We're here, Sandy." My mom said. I look out the window of the car and take my first glance of the school. Kids were overflowing the school. I wasn't feeling very confident, especially when I saw this one boy get tossed in the dumpster. Why would my mom ever want to come back here.

The second we step out of the car we are swarmed by Paparazzi. Where did they come from? They kept taking pictures and asking questions. Luckily all of us were used to this by now since we've all been on Broadway. My dad pushed our way to the entrance and we eventually escaped them.

"Now Sandy, I need you to be on your best behavior." My mother said while she played with my hair and fixed my clothes.

"Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me. I know what to do." She walked forward and my dad and I followed. My dad put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry. Your mother is just excited that's all. The time will fly by. We'll be back in New York before you know it and you can show Isaac Fletcher what your really made of. Who knows, you may even make some talented friends here too." He told me. My dad always knew the right words to tell me.

I kept walking as I investigated my new school. I spotted a lot of Jocks and Cheerleaders. Thank goodness none of them made eye contact with me. Though it was strange, I was expecting us to be swarmed by kids asking for autographs or pictures. I bumped into my mom when she suddenly stopped.

"Ms. Pilsbury? Ms. Pilsbury!" I heard her yell as we walked up to a lady with red hair. Ms. Pilsbury as my mother walked up to us and gave Rachel a hug.

"Rachel?! Is that really you? It's been so long. How have you been? What brings you back to Lima?" The two talked excitedly.

"Ms. Pilsbury, I'd like to introduce you to my husband Brody Weston, and my son Sandy." My dad kissed Ms. Pilsbury's hand as if she were a princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emma. I've heard so much about you. This is Sandy, he will be attending McKinley high this year as a Sophmore." My dad explained. Ms. Pilsbury greeted me and shook my hand.

"He looks so much like you Rachel. You too Brody." She marveled.

"Thanks. Sandy has already been in four Broadway shows." My mother told her. They started walking and talking again with my dad following behind closely joining the conversation. This was my chance to get a look at this new school that I was going to be attending. So I turned around and went the other way.

X_X

I walked around the school and started familiarizing myself with where everything was. Most people ignored me and I occasionally got bumped. I had to bite my tongue so that I wouldn't talk back. I came upon the club sign up sheet and stopped. My eyes raced from club to club. No way would I do Football. Talk about boring. There was swimming which could be a possibility since I like water. Then I saw it. The Glee Club sign up list. Completely blank. The whole reason I had to be at this crappy school. I debated on signing up or not. I knew the risks. Would it be worth it?

"Hey kid!" I turn around and come face to face with a football jock.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I didn't know who this guy was or what he wanted but it couldn't be good.

"Are you really gonna sign up for that loser club?" He snorted and laughed. I gave him an irritated look. He reminded me of Isaac.

"Glee Club? So what if I am? What's it to you?" I snap back at him. I was so not in the mood for this right now.

"Are you Gay? That club is for dorks and Gay people!" For the record no, I'm not gay. I hate when people assume I'm gay just because I do theatre. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay. My pretend Uncle Kurt as he calls himself is gay and so is his husband. They both understand me perfectly.

"If you must know, I was signing up for Swim Team." I wrote my name on the Swim Team list.

"Good because we don't need any other Lima Losers around here. You can be my friend." That comment pissed me off. Who was he to tell me that I could be his friend. Like I needed his permission.

"You know what, NO! I don't know how people treat you around here but I'm from New York City, I've been on Broadway four times, my mother is Rachel Berry and my father is Brody Weston! Don't tell me that I CAN be your friend. I wouldn't be your friend if you were the last person on earth. Also, I AM going to sign up for Glee Club." I write my name on the list and put a gold star next to it. I was about to turn and walk away but he grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Nobody talks to me like that." He said expecting me to cower in fear. Some other jocks and cheerios came up to join him.

"Obviously someone should." I reply and I hear all of his friends go OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I expected the Jock to be angry about this but instead he smirked.

"Hey kid, are you thirsty?" He asked me. His friends laughed. I didn't know what was so funny about that question. I soon got my answer.

A sharp, cold pain came to my face as blue slushie dripped off of me. It was the worst pain I ever experienced. I just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened as the jock and his friends walked away.

"OH MY GOD! SANDY! Are you ok?" I looked over and saw my mom and dad rushing towards me and wiping the slushie off my face and hair. I felt all sticky and cold. My eyes were burning as well.

"Sandy, who did this?" My dad asked calmly not wanting to make a scene.

"I don't know. I didn't catch their name." I replied still shocked by what had happened. Suddenly my mom grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"Come on. We are going straight to Principal Figgins office. Brody, would you mind finding Sandy another shirt?" My mom said furiously.

"Sure thing Sweetie." My dad said as he kissed her goodbye.

X_X

"Principal Figg- Finn?" My mom stopped herself as we stepped inside the office of my mother's high school lover. I knew all about Finn Hudson from my parents.

"Rachel?" Finn looked up from his desk as he stared at my mother. It was clear that he never stopped loving her. You could see it in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" They both said at the same time.

"I'm the new Principal at McKinley." I could tell things were very awkward for both of them since neither of them got up to hug each other.

"Mr. Schue asked if I would help him coach the New Directions and get Glee Club started again. It's good to see you again Finn. I've missed you." My mother said.

"I've missed you too. Welcome back Rachel." Finn got up and walked over to my mom and held her hands. Finally his eyes glanced over to see me dripping in blue slushie.

"Finn. This is my son Sandy. Sandy Marius Weston." My mother introduced me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I noticed Finn's eyes went from sad and remorseful to angry the second he heard my last name. I got the feeling he didn't like my dad very much.

"As you can see Finn. Sandy was already slushied on his first day and we were wondering if you could find the kids that did this to my son and inform their parents so that they'll never do it again." She asked.

Finn smiled at my mom and nodded.

"Sure thing. Why don't you wait outside while I talk to Sandy so I can find out the names of these bullies."

My mother agreed and stepped outside. Then the whole room felt like it got a lot more awkward then it already was. Finn sat back down at his desk.

"So your name is Sandy right?" He asked.

"Yes. Can we hurry this up? I really need to-"

"Shut up!" Finn cut me off and I closed my mouth not expecting that.

"I'm doing the talking for the rest of the time. Look Weston. From now on while you are attending my school you will do what I say when I say it. I don't know what caused Rachel to get back together with that Gigolo but I will not have you creating problems for the kids around here. Understand?"

Gigolo? What is he talking about?

"How am I the one creating problems?! I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT SLUSHIED!" I argued.

"Do you understand?" He repeated. I saw his eyes glance over to the door. So that's what it was. Finn obviously still loved my mom and hated my dad for some reason. No wonder he didn't like me. I was the living reminder that Finchel would never happen. Now he was taking whatever anger he had for my dad and was aiming it at me.

I stood up and crossed my arms.

"What happens if I don't understand?" I asked challenging him. I've met people way scarier than Finn in New York. He didn't scare me one bit.

"Then I'm going to make your life a living hell here. Think about it. I'm the principal. I can expel you if I wanted to. What would your mom have to think about that? Who would she trust more? One of her oldest friends or a teenager?" Finn threatened.

I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do.

"Fine. You win." I said as I turned around and started to walk out hating his guts.

"Oh and Mr. Weston. One more thing. Don't mention this little conversation to anyone." Finn smirked.

"Please jump in front of a bus!" I replied as I exited his office to join my mom.

X_X

"So did Finn tell you anything?" My mother asked. She told me to close my eyes before and was taking me somewhere that was supposed to be a surprise.

"I guess you could say that. Mom, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." She giggled.

After a few minutes of walking we finally reached our destination.

"Ok, open your eyes." I did and I looked around and saw that I was in an auditorium with a pretty decent stage.

"This was where I performed my first song in Glee Club. Do you know what it was?" She asked me.

"On My Own!" We both said and laughed.

"How long do we have to stay here, Mom? I miss New York already." I moaned and sat down in an empty chair. My mom came and sat next to me and stroked my face.

"Baby, I do too. But Mr. Schue needs me right now and I can't let him down." She said.

"But-"

"NO! Get up. No son of mine is going to be complaining. You have Berry blood in you and whenever we feel sad, or happy, or angry, what do we do?" My mother told me as she stood up.

"Sing about it. Thank God!" I replied. I walked up to the stage and imagined music playing.

**The I Love You Song- 25****th**** Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee (Performed by Sandy, Rachel, and Brody)**

RACHEL  
Ooooooooh  
Ooooooooh

SANDY  
If I go to McKinley High  
Will I be on my own?  
Because if I go to McKinley High

RACHEL  
Aaaaaaaah

SANDY  
I will be all alone

(My mother walked up on the stage where I was and sang to me.)

RACHEL We always knew you were a winner  
We saw it when you smiled  
Start from the beginning  
When you were a beginner  
You were the perfect child  
We always knew  
We always knew  
You were a champion  
You sadness filled my room  
Dear if you should feel my gloom  
Blame it on me  
Blame it on your Daddalee and Mammalee  
'Cause depression runs in our family

I love you  
I love you  
I love everything about you dear  
And I swear it's true  
I love you

(I looked over to the other side of the auditorium and saw my dad walking to the stage and joining us)

BRODY  
I love you

SANDY And my dad says

BRODY, RACHEL  
I love you  
I love everything about you [BRODY: Sandy, RACHEL: babe]  
And baby it's true  
I love you

SANDY  
I wrote you a letter  
How I found the New York life such fun  
Mama, Mama, Mama  
But you didn't react  
And you never asked me  
If I'd join you in the Lima sun  
Mama, Mama, Mama  
I had quietly packed  
When are we returning?  
I know we agreed  
Tell me what you're learning  
Ma, I have, Oh God, this need  
I think Finn is angry, Ma  
And I do not know what to do  
Mama, Mama, Mama  
Shanti Shanti and Om  
I think he takes out on me  
What he wants to take out on you  
Mama, Mama, Mama  
How I wish we were home  
How I wish we were home  
How I wish we were  
Wish we were home

RACHEL, BRODY  
We always knew you were a winner

SANDY  
How I wish we were home

RACHEL  
A bathing beauty, you

SANDY (overlapping RACHEL)  
How I wish we were  
How I wish we were home

BRODY  
God, we love the way you grew  
Since you were born

SANDY(overlapping BRODY)  
How I wish we were  
How I wish we were home

RACHEL Sandy, we couldn't be prouder

SANDY  
Mama, Mama, Mama  
How I wish we were home

RACHEL, BRODY(overlapping SANDY)  
Please let me say it  
One time louder

RACHEL, BRODY  
I love you  
I love you  
I love everything about you [BRODY: Sandy, RACHEL: dear]

RACHEL  
And I swear

BRODY  
Baby

SANDY, BRODY  
It's true  
I love you

SANDY  
Mama

SANDY, RACHEL, BRODY I love you

SANDY  
I love you, Mama

SANDY, RACHEL, BRODY  
I love you

RACHEL, BRODY  
I love everything about you [BRODY: Sandy, RACHEL: dear]

SANDY(overlapping RACHEL,BRODY)  
Mama  
Mama

RACHEL  
And I swear

BRODY  
Baby

RACHEL, BRODY  
It's true  
I love

SANDY, RACHEL, BRODY  
I love you

We all had a big family hug until we heard clapping coming from the back of the theatre. Sarcastic clapping. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a jogging outfit. I could only guess that this was the infamous cheerleading coach I've heard so much about. SUE SYLVESTER.


	3. Cast List

**Here is the Cast List everyone! Thank you all for the submissions and supporting my first SYOC. You guys made it so hard to choose. All the characters were INCREDIBLE! I LOVED them all so much that the ones I didn't choose for the new directions were put in the brand new all girl accapella glee club. Here is some bits and pieces of the cast. Yes, I did change some celebrity portrayer, ages, and grades around. I'm sorry about that it just fit the story in my mind better. Don't hate me haha :D Congrats Everyone!**

**Ok now I was wondering if everyone on this list (Including the ones in the girl group) could PM me a few things:**

**3 people your character would become friends with**

**3 people your character would have a crush on or want to be in a relationship with**

**3 people your character would be rivals with**

**Which past New Direction member should be at the auditions. It can be anyone except Ryder.(Cuz I don't like him lol). I already have Rachel, Will, and Marley down. One more person.**

**(This all info. that I'm just curious about that will help me as I write.) **

**Brochel**

**-Sandy: 15, Sophmore**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Sandy is a very artsy guy. He has a musical background (dancing, singing, acting). He's very confident. He might border on coming across as a little arrogant, but he's got good intentions and the talent to back it up. Sandy is so energized by his ambition that he often speaks at a rapid pace, often without any tact to what he says. Sandy can also be manipulative in his actions but has difficulty seeing when other people are manipulating him. He is easily angered for not getting his way, and at such occasions, he will leave the room with a dramatic exit. Deep down, like so many other teens, he only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Sandy often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which he does it is less than smooth sometimes.

Celebrity Portrayer: Elijah Wood (1996-Flipper)

**Brittana**

**-** **Victoria Camille Lopez-Pierce: 17, Junior**

Sexuality:Straight

Personality:She is often a smart asx and really sarcastic but once you get to know her she is really funny and nice too. She has a very short fiery temper which usually comes out at the wrong times and she puts her family and friends safety above her own. She loves to party and is very flirty and outgoing. Even though she is very pretty she isnt conceited (not that much) and stuck up. Yes she has money but doesnt flaunt it (but she does have very high standards on fashion). She loves to sing and art, she is also very sly and a great actor, she can trick anyone with fake tears, big smile or act like she just broke some ribs. She isn't very fond or really mean people and bullies so she knows how to dish out good comebacks to cut deep; revealing peoples dark, dirty secrets (one of the perks of being with the in-crowd) and stick up for herself, she will fight if really necessary or unnecessary. Very feisty and not one to back down from anything or anyone. Loves a good challenge, swears like a sailor

Appearance:She has dark brown hair, curly and long (to her mid-back). Often has it in a side ponytail because since its so long its very time consuming to care for or down over her shoulders, she is about 5'7 with a curvy body and a busty chest. She has a strong, flexible build from gymnastics, heart shaped face, small pointy nose, pink full lips, big round hazel eyes, long thick eyelashes, beige skin tone, lightly tanned, weighs 127

Celebrity Look-A-Like:Vanessa Morgan

**-** **Scarlett Naya Lopez-Pierce: 18, Senior**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Scarlett is the type of girl who knows exactly what she wants and knows exactly how to get it. She has this natural ability to demand attention whenever she walks into a room. She speaks her mind, good, bad or inappopriate. She keeps it real and if you can't handle it then that's not her problem. She can be stubborn, loud, and self-involved at times. She's used to people bending to her will, wanting to be her which is the way she likes it. If you're her friend, she's very protective and really instense so if you mess with them she will mess you up. She's definitely her mother's daughter.

Appearance: She has medium length dark brown wavy hair with blonde highlights, dark brown puppy eyes. She stands at 5"6', long build, with curves, with a light brown olive skin tone. She has cupid bow shaped lips, high cheekbones, heart shaped face.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Shay Mitchell

**-** **Aria Beatrice Lopez-Pierce (birth name: Aria Santini): 15, Freshman**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Ari is a very hyperactive girl, she does everything at 100 miles an hour and can't sit still ever- she always has to be doing something because she gets bored really easily. She talks a lot too and talks at the same speed at which she does everything-fast. She's not really very good at keeping secrets as she talks a lot especially when drunk. She's not the most academic person but she's incredibly creative and a great artist. She also very athletic- her mums enrolled her in every sport going because it was a way of letting out her crazy amount of energy and she loves sport. She's generally quite a sweet girl but she can be bitchy if she doesn't like you. She's incredibly loyal to her friends. She lapses back into her native Italian tongue when ever she's angry or nervous. She's always determined to get what she wants, when she wants it. She has a good sense of humour. She can talk her way out of anything.

Appearance: She has tanned skin and extremely curly (almost to the point of being unmanageable) dark blonde hair. Her eyes are green. She has an athletic physique and is very toned from all the sports she does. She has a small nose and medium sized lips. Her eyes are almond shape. She has a heart shaped face and a side swept fringe on the right side of her face. She is 5'8 and has long legs but small feet. She has long black eyelashes and thin black eyebrows. She has a music note tattoed on her shoulder. She weighs 140 lbs. She always wears a locket that was given to her by her birth mum because it's her only connection to her birth mum.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jennifer Lawrence

**Samcedes**

**-** **Izabella Faith Evans: 14, Freshman**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: She is an all rounder. Evrione knows her as the small cheerio whos sweet but a little crazy. Yes thats true. She is small and sweet and abit bonkers aswell but shes alot more then that. Izzys the kind of girl who everyone likes. She is hilarious and can brighten anyones day. She is very optimistic and has very positive views and comments on even the worst of situations. She rarely gets upset but when she does its s big deal. She doesnt just shed s couple tears she gets very upset. She isnt the brightest gal around but shes really sweet xx:)) shes bubbly, optimistic,random,hyper, and funny. Shes easily distracted

Appearance: dark wavy brown hsir thst goes to her chest. Hazel eyes with dark lashes.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: zendaya coleman

**-** **Lincoln Samuel Evans: 15, Sophmore**

Sexuality: gay

Personality: He is known to a bookworm, and nerdy. He's almost a walking encyclopedia. He can  
also make you laugh when you're having a bad day - especially if you're one of his closest friends. He's very open minded and optimistic.

Appearance: he looks almost like his father, except he has blue eyes, and thin lips. He also has very pale skin, and occasionally wears make up. He has sandy blonde hair, and stand five foot eleven, and weighs 129 pounds. He's also very skinny, and at times would appear that he doesn't eat.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Jake Abel

**Klaine**

**-** **Shaun George Hummell: 16, Sophmore**

Sexuality: Bi

Personality: He's very opinionated, and speaks up for what he believes in. He can be funny and great to be around. He can also crack a very jokes unexpectedly and be sarcastic at times. He also tends to end up in the principal's office at times. He's also secretly smart, but is embarrassed to show it, so usually has his homework done early, but rarely ever passes it in on time.

Appearance: he stands just under six feet. Has hazel eyes, but wears green contacts most of the time. He also has light brown hair, but dyes it or bleaches it most of the time. Weighs 123 pounds, and is athletic.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Aaron Ashmore (pref. when he was in 'Smallville')

**-** **Christina Jane Hummel-Anderson: 17, Junior**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Chrissy is quiet, but not shy in the least. She is witty and sarcasm is pretty much her second language. She can be very blunt about things, and is hardly ever embarrassed, usually just laughing it off. Chrissy is confident. She is also a bit of a flirt, but not intentionally so. A big flaw of hers is that she tends to hold grudges - if anyone has messed with her friends or said something very offensive to her, she will be out for revenge. She will fight to the death for the things she believes in and is loyal to her friends. Chrissy can get rather hyper. When she is tired, she is rather...punchy (like giggly, jokes a lot, gets a bit crazy). At random times in the day she will probably be thinking of a new dance move and trying them out on the spot.

Appearance: Short wavy blonde bob, almond shaped crystal blue eyes, 5 foot 1 inches, jagged scar on the back of her left ankle, pierced ears (cartilage as well), and a stud piercing in her nose.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Charlize Theron

**Jarley**

**- Jason Noah Puckerman: 18, Senior**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Jason Is Devilish, Disruptive, Cheeky, Sarcastic And Reckless, Nothing Like His Parents. Jason Breaks Every Rule Possible, Is Sarcastic To Everyone About Almost Everything, Has A Unlimited Supply Of Insults For Anyone And Usually Finds Himself In Trouble By Second Period. Jason Is Arrogant And Cocky But Somehow Likeable And Has A Nice Charm When He Uses It. He Cares About A Small Number Of People, But The Ones He Does He Will Do Almost Anything For. He Doesn't Let Anyone Or Anything Intimidate Him, If You His Friend Or Family Member And Your In Trouble, Jason Will Be By Your Side Defending You All The Way, He Is Faithful And Truthful If He Cares About You But If Not He Can Be Lying And Deceiving.

Appearance: Jay Is Around 6'1 With A Caramel Skin Tone, He Has Short Jet Black Hair And Light Brown Eyes. Jason Is Very Muscular Thanks To Football And Boxing, He Has A Contagious Smile And A Small Scar On His Upper Lip.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Taylor Lautner

**-** **Emily Ava Puckerman: 17, Junior**

Sexuality: straight

Personality: Very sweet, like the day she was born on. She is head cheerio, but only because of her gymnastics experience, which she has been taking since she was six. Will be friends with anybody, as long as they are not bullies. Beautiful voice and a great dancer. Is a straight-A student.

Appearance: Long brunette hair, electrifying blue eyes. Very beautiful. Her eyes are her best feature. Has a scar on her cheek.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Lucy Hale

**- Janell Mildred Puckerman: 17, Senior**

Sexuality: Bicurious for now, bisexual

Personality: Janell is the type of person who keeps to herself. She's sort of mysterious as she doesn't reveal much. Janell likes to argue, this is the only time you can get her to babble (unless you're her friend), and she hates being wrong. She's smart, gets mostly Bs and As, but she sort of looks down on less bright people (by 'smart' she means people she can have an intelligent conversation with, they don't have to be straight-A students), which is a quality she hates about herself but can't change. She's pretty insecure about how she looks, because she's not conventionally good-looking, but she understands that people have their own opinions and respects that. She's aloof, distant and antisocial, a very difficult person to get to know. Janell is genuine, cares a lot about her friends and family and is always trying to help people out. She is organised, open-minded and honest, however she keeps a lot of secrets. Once you can get her to open up, you'd find that she can be talkative, preachy, crazy, adventurous, fun-loving and bossy. She's not your stereotypical nerd who excels in everything, but is a goody-two-shoes and can be like a mother to her friends. Despite her love for arguing, she hates drama, conflict and fighting, and she'd never join the debate team as she's to shy to speak in front of a large crowd. When she performs, however, the shy girl disappears completely. Janell hates sport but is an above average dancer, and she loves to sing and dance. She is logical and analytical, with a tendency to overthink everything. She is a good listener and is good at figuring people out. Janell strays from awkward situations, but if someone approaches her she will keep the conversation going because she's polite. She's an unintentional flirt, she likes to compliment people but she doesn't realise that she could be flirting. She's easily turned off by people and is very temperamental. She's stubborn but open-minded. Janell is mature, but gets along better with children and people younger than her. She doesn't exactly have a spine and can easily be taken advantage of. She's a loyal friend but secretly fears being committed. She likes to write stories and is a bookworm and is a HUGE film geek, always behind a camera. She's conservative, cynical and witty.

Appearance:Dark brown hair that is ends mid-back and is wavy. Olive skin. Hazel eyes, that are small and round with long eyelashes. Soft, pink, relatively thin lips. Slim build but her stomach is not exactly flat. Quite short, about 5'2 with B-cup breasts. She has a baby-face, and people often think she's about 13/14. She often wears no make-up.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Naomi Scott

**Quick**

**- Flynn Seth Puckerman: 17, Junior**

Sexuality: Bi-sexual

Personality: Flynn is a friendly guy but he actually very shy. He doesn't socialise with people because he has no idea how to so this normally leaves him as a loner. Flynn has a great memory and when someone asks him to describe him he can remember even the very small details. Flynn sometimes repeats things to himself if he is trying to remember something. Flynn is dyslexic so he has extra help in school. Flynn is very caring and he often puts others before himself, even if it means he will end up worse off than the other person. Flynn is very trustworthy and will never share anything with anyone unless the other person says they can. Flynn is also a bit of a control freak. He likes things to go exactly the way he wants them to and he will refuse to have it any other way. Sometimes this can really annoy people so they know that if they are working with him on a project or something it's best to hear his views and ideas. Flynn is kind of a nerd and he gets really excited if he hears someone talking about his favourite show or comic book.

Appearance: Flynn is around 6ft in height and a muscular body type. He has shortish blond hair with the front swept to the side of his face. Flynn had his dad's hazel eyes

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Lucas Till

**- Franziska Bethany Puckerman: 16, Sophmore**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Frankie is an outgoing, bubbly individual with a quirky personality. She's always trying something new and she hates to quit anything. She's incredibly stubborn and believes she can do anything. She's a total daredevil and goes out of her way to show-off and stand out. She loves to be noticed. She's always laughing or trying to make other people laugh. She's impossible to hate, even though everybody wants to hate her. Even Sue has a hard time trying to insult her because she's so nice to everybody. She goes out of her way to make everybody feel included and doesn't understand the reason behind cliques and stereotypes. She hates bullies and always offers a smile to everybody. She knows everybody in the school by name and always passes them by with at least a 'hello'. But she's not all sugar and everything nice. THere's a little bit of spice in her too. Just look at who her parents are, after all. She's very witty and good at coming up with funny things to say, so when somebody starts to insult her she's able to come up with some sort of sarcastic remark. She gives everybody three chances because she doesn't know what's going on in their life, but after the third strike, they're out. She's very defensive of her family and her friends. When it comes to her defending people, she can insult you to tears faster than you can think of a rebuttal to defend yourself.

Appearance: She inherited her father's thick, luscious, dark brown curls that she keeps long, falling in a cascade of waves to her waist. Her eyes are also her father's hazel, sparkling eyes but in her mother's almond shape. She has the olive complexion that she inherited from her father with Quinn's sharp, slightly rounded features, except for the Jewish nose. She has pouty lips in a deep shade of pink with small ears. She has a long neck and a long torso with even longer legs. She stands at five foot nine and is all legs with a slender, swan-like neck. Her stomach is flat with the development of abs and her legs and arms are all muscle. She has high cheekbones and subtle curves turn heads against her thin and tall frame.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Demi Lovato

**Rormany**

**-** **Rylie Elizabyth Flannigan: 16, Junior**

Sexuality: (closeted) lesbian

Personality: She's very opinionated, and will say what is on her mind good or bad. She will challenge  
anything or anyone that may stand her way. She likes to prove that just because she is a girl, she willing  
to be a full blood tomboy.

Appearance: she's short, being that she's four foot eleven and quarter inches. She has hazel eyes,  
She also constantly is changing her hair style, or dying it. (She wears her hair spikes a lot). She also wear comic book character plugs in both ears (pref. Batman). She's also skinny and has an athletic figure, though she doesn't play sports. She'sweighs 100 pounds even

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Ashley Tisdale

**Pitch Slapped-(New Directions Rival Glee Club)**

**These girls are an Accapella group like the Warblers.**

**-Amelia: 14**

Sexuality: Bi

Personality: Amelia is a sweet and caring girl but she can also be crazy, childish and tactless. She has a great sense of humor and wont get mad at a joke. She's also smart but she lets her shyness get in the way, except for a few rare ocassions. Amelia has a hard time trusting people but if you show her that she can trust you she'll open up fairly quickly. At times she'll act about half her age but mostly she'll act her age or even seem a little bit older. If Amelia feels threatened she'll either run and hide or just not talk to anybody. She'll rarely gets angry so if she does it'll be a suprise but she does hold grudges for a while. She can also be crule and unforgiving if she is ticked off. Once you get on her bad side you'll most likely never get back on her good side, the only way that you could get back on her good side is if you do something so drastict that you'll earn her trust.

Appearance: She has sandy/dirty blonde hair that curls behind her ears and her bangs are sweeped over her left eye a little. It also has light honey blonde highlights. Her eyes are very light green. She is 5' 3" and weighs 120 lbs. Her skintone is a medium olive and tan mixture. She is slim with a small bust (34A) and under-developed curves. She has thin eyebrows, a small nose, a small mouth but full lips, small slightly pointed ears, and high cheekbones. She has a secret tattoo (well at least secret to her dads) on the small of her back in bright neon green, it says "Sometimes all it takes is a voice, one voice that becomes a hundred, then a thousand, unless it's silenced". She also has a scar that goes from the base of her neck to behind her right ear.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Evanna Lynch (2006)

**-Tahnee: 15**

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: Ditzy and a bit of a **, however under neath she is nice and loving. She will do anything to be on top however.

Appearance: Tall, skinny anorexic, fit with bleach blonde, straight, long hair and aqua blue eyes. She is tanned aswell as is very pretty.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Amy Whitcomb

**-lola: 18**

Sexuality: straight

Personality: dhe is one of those girls who everyone likes. She's absoulutely hilarious without trying to be. She's loud and bubbly and can always brighten up anyones always optimistic and positive and hates seeing people upset. She's also really bad at standing up for herself. She isnt the brightest gal around by a long shot. She's pretty stupid. Not like brittany stupid but like sam or Finn. She's dyslecxic so she finds school really really hard. She is loud,chatty and sometimes alot for one person to take in but once you get to know her she's sweet,cute and loyal. She is sometimes to nice and can get tyaken advantage of. she is quite stubborn sometimes though. She is dyslexcic

Appearance: Dark brown hair thats wavy and goes down to her chest. She has Hazel eyes with dark lashes. She has tanned skin and bif lips (like sam) shes tiny in height and petite and fit

**-Juliette: 16**

Sexuality:straight

Personality: Very shy and keeps to her self a lot. She has stage fright, but is a talented dancer and singer, but joins glee to conquer her fear. She doesn't usually trust people when first meets them. When she was about six, she was being stalked. He tried to kidnap her and kill her, but she kicked him in the shin and ran away. He chased after her but she had already got to her parents and called the police. She still has nightmares. She learned to protect herself from the world. Is extremely smart.

Appearance: Brunette hair and green eyes. She hates to be in center of attention, but it's kind of hard because of her beauty.

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Sarah Hyland

**-Lexie: 14**

Sexuality:Bi

Personality: She´s very happy and outgoing, though she haven´t really gotten her mother´s self- confidence, and is unconfident about everything except singing and dancing. She haven´t came out as bi yet, and is really nervous about telling people. Very caring, especially about the outsiders. Never really complain about anything, unless it´s been going on for a long time or is really bad. Thoush she ahs a really big secret, once or twice a week, she goes to the mall, sommetimes, she steals something, make up, clothes, and other stuff. She goes home with it, and hide it under her mattress or in the covers, scared to death that someone will find it.

Appearance:Black hair, brown skin, really skinny, not very tall. Have got glasses for reading and they always hang from her collar when she´s not wearing them

Celebrity Look-A-Like: Amy- Leigh Hickman

**-Alice: 17 **

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: shy girl , calm , nice to everyone , easy to be friends with , don't like yelling at other people don't like using violence with other she just like to talk her way throw them , can snap at any moment in a fight ( rarely happened ) , never tell anyone about her problems but she's a good listener , she never like to like to cry in front of the others , when someone annoy her or get her angry she'll put on " I will end you " smile ( a sweet smile with some evil intentions behind it ) and it works on the school troublemakers sending them the fear of there life, but she's a complete different person on stage ( she become confident with her self and her talents )

**Thank You everyone! PM me any Questions, comments, or concerns you have and I will get back to you ASAP. **


	4. Introductions Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Victoria POV**

(RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG !)

The bell that signals the end of third period rings and I walk out of my math class. I can't believe that I'm already back in school. Summer felt like it was never going to end but in the blink of an eye, here I was. A new year, and a new day. I was starting my Junior year at the same school my moms attended. Honestly Lima isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is. Sure, there are some bullies and jerks but what school doesn't have those. Of course, I never had to worry about them though since I've been on the cheerios since I was a freshman. It also helps that my best friend and my older sister are the two Co-Captains. Speaking of my best friend…..

I head over to my locker and take out a few books that I needed for my next class.

"Vicki!" I turn my head as I see my best friend running down the hallway and tackling me with a hug.

"Hey Emma! How was your summer?" Emily and her boyfriend Jamie took a romantic vacation to Paris for the summer so I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her in a couple of months.

"Great! Jamie and I had the most romantic trip ever. It was gorgeous in Paris. I NEED to show you all of the pictures later. But enough about me, how was your summer?" Emily said excitedly as we started walking to class together.

"Well, it was certaintly no fantastic getaway but it was still fun. It would've been way more fun if we could've hung out." I told her as I pushed a few strands of hair out of my face.

"I totally agree! But that's what we have this year for! We have the cheerios, classes, and a bunch of clubs that we can hang out in. Speaking of which, lets go check out the club list right now!"

"Hold on a second, you do know we only have a few minutes for passing period, right?" I asked confused.

"Of course I do, that's why it'll be fun. Now come on lets hurry before-" We stopped as our coach walked in front of us.

"Em! See me in my office right away!" She barked at Emily.

"It's good to see you coach Sylvester." I said.

"I'm sorry Lab Rat was that you talking? I couldn't understand you because of the searing rage that I have for Chubby Wan Kenobi becoming the new Principal of William McKinley High School."

I glanced over to who she was glaring at and saw a man in his thirties walking into the Principals office. Then Coach Sylvester stormed off shoving kids into their lockers. I honestly don't know what a woman her age was still doing teaching here.

"I guess that means I can't go see the clubs with you. But do me a favor. Go check them out for me. If you see anything that sounds fun sign us up. I'll talk to you later. Bye Vicki!" She called waving as she ran after our coach.

Alright. Time to check out this list. I was about to look over at the clubs til I saw Bobby John McKyle and a few of his friends walking my way. The Quarterback of the football team and also the biggest jerk at this school.

"Hey look everyone! The Wh**e is back! How you doing Wh**e?" I heard him yell at me as I just ignored him. I wasn't going to get in trouble on the first day of school.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue." Bobby said and the rest of his friends burst out laughing.

I kept walking. He'll get his eventually. Especially after I tell my sister what he called me. She's already pissed that he broke up with her last year so it won't be long til she goes all Lima Heights on his sorry ass.

I guess Bobby gave up because I didn't hear any more retarded comments coming out of his mouth. I look at my cell phone and saw that I had three minutes left before next period started. I had to make this fast.

I quickly looked over a few possiblities like photography, and yearbook, until I stopped on one that only had one signature. Glee Club? I could've sworn that was the club that my moms were in when they were around my age. Something inside of me made my hand take out a pen from my backpack and signed my name and Emily's on the list. I hope I wasn't making the wrong move doing that.

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNGGGG!)

"Damn it!" I silently cursed as I ran off to class.

*Glee*

**Scarlett POV**

I sat impatiently in Coach Sylvester's office waiting for her to return. First, she tells me to come to her office immediately. Then, she doesn't even show up. I knew she was getting too old to be a cheerleading teacher.

Finally she walks in with my Co-Captain following closely behind.

"Lookie here, Little Miss Perfect is back. I could've sworn that you would've transferred to a different school after what happened at Nationals last year."

I've never liked my Co-Captain. Why? Well, because clearly I didn't need one. I'm the hottest girl at this school, I've got a rockin body that guys would be either too stupid or just gay to not want get with, and I have more moves than any of these wannabe little cheerios.

"It's good to see you as well, Scarlett." She smiled sweetly at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

Not only was she taking half of my position as Cheerios captain but she was always trying to act like she was the sweetest girl in the world. It made me want to puke. The only reason she even got the chance to be Co-Captain was because she could somewhat do gymnastics. Although I bet even Betty White could do better flips than Emily could.

"That's enough of your pointless conversations that I couldn't give a care about. Miss Bulemia Jr., Regina George, I have a job for you two. It turns out that my nemesis, SpongeHair SquareChin is trying to restart his pathetic little club. He even recruited his little big nosed diva to come help. As I've explained numerous times, Glee Club is Pure Evil. I thought that we rid the world of Glee Club forever but it turns out that it's trying to come back just as strong as it was before. I refuse to let that happen!" Coach Sylvester ranted.

"Ok, so what do you want us to do it?" Sunshine girl asked.

"Are you really that clueless? It's obvious. Coach here wants us to infiltrate the Glee Club and destroy it from the inside out. I'm in! It'll be fun to show some of those losers what real talent is while at the same time getting the chance to crush their dreams." I replied saying the exact words that I knew my Coach would love.

"I admire that fire in your heart. That's exactly what we need to take that worthless club down and make sure it never returns from the grave. I'm counting on you two. Don't fail me. Now, you are excused. Get out of my office!"

"Yes, Coach!" We both said as we grabbed our stuff and walked out.

This was going to be a fun year. Who cares if this was the same club that my moms met? This was my opportunity to become the only head cheerio once again. There was no way I would let that opportunity slip through my fingers.

Then some kid had the nerve to run into me. He apologized immediately and claimed it was an accident.

"Get out of my way loser! Do you know who I am?! I'm Scarlett Lopez-Pierce! Don't ever try to come up to me again or else I will ENDS you!" I yelled at him then flipped my hair and walked away.

And that is how The Wicked B***h of the West stays on top!

*Glee*

**Aria POV**

"HOME-RUN! Go Aria go! Awesome job! Way to go!" An uproar of students were yelling at me and cheering me on as I ran across the bases.

I guess I had already made a good impression for a freshman. It's never easy when you're a freshman going into a new school where everybody already knows each other. Most of the time freshmans feel alone and just want to belong. But this was not the case for me. I felt so god running as fast as I could around the field. My class screamed when I hit home plate.

We were in Gym class playing softball and our team was one point behind the other. That was until that last home run that I pulled out right before class ended.

"Hey, that was AMAZING!" I saw a girl come up to me. She had hazel eyes with dark lashes and brown wavy hair that went down to her chest.

"Thanks! I've been playing for a while. My parents put me in a bunch of sports when I was a kid because of how much energy I had. Or should I say have." I said quickly as I smiled back at her.

"Haha I can tell. My name's Izabella Evans. I'm a freshman." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"No way! Me too! I have two sisters that go here too!"

"My brother who is a year older than I am goes here too."

I already liked this new girl a lot. I got the feeling we were going to become really good friends.

"Ok, it's official! You're my first friend here! It's nice to meet you! My name is Aria Lopez-Pierce." I said getting really excited.

"Awesome. "

We moved into the locker room and started changing as we continued our discussion.

"So are you gonna audition for the cheerios?" I asked. It would be great to have my friend on the team with me.

" You bet I am! I'm signing up for everything! I want to be involved in everything going on here! I'm even gonna audition for The New Directions!" She said. Isabella had a very bubbly personality that I liked.

"The New Directions?" I asked her confused.

"Ya, the schools Glee Club. It was shut down for a long time but I heard their bringing it back this year. Auditions are tomorrow! You should totally come with me and audition. It'll be fun!" She said.

I thought about it for a second.

"Ok, sure why not? Lets do it! We can be in the cheerios and the Glee Club together." I agreed with her.

"Alright then, meet me at the auditorium tomorrow right after school and we can go in together." I nodded and she skipped happily away, out of the locker room.

I guess I should go find an audition song now. Scarlett was gonna throw a fit when she found out I was auditioning.

*Glee*

**Izabella POV**

I skipped down the hallway happily. Today was pretty good so far. I hadn't gotten bullied once, all my teachers were nice, and I made an awesome friend. But if I'm being honest…the real reason I was so happy was because of this guy I see at starbucks every time I go there. He was so sweet and I knew from the moment he handed me my coffee it was true love at first sight.

**Taylor, the Latte Boy- Kristin Chenoweth (Performed by Izabella)**

_Izabella:_

There's a boy who works at Starbucks  
Who is very inspirational.  
He is very inspirational because of many things.

I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
When he smiles and says, "How are you?"  
I could swear my heart grows wings!

So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet him  
I decided I should meet him  
In a proper formal way.

So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"  
I said "Fine, and my name's Izzy"  
And he softly answered, "Hey."  
And I said "My name is Izzy, and thank you for the extra foam,"

And he said his name was Taylor,  
Which provides the inspiration for this poem:

Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him.

So I'd like to get my nerve up  
To recite my poem musical.  
He would like the fact it's musical  
Because he plays guitar.  
So today at 8:11, Taylor told me he was playing  
In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar.

And I saw him flip the lever, to prepare my double latte,  
But for me he made it triple! And he didn't think I knew  
But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,  
And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too!  
I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim,"  
He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him.

Taylor the latte boy,  
Bring me java, bring me joy!  
Oh Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him,

I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her.  
But finally a voice whispered,  
"Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."

Taylor, the latte boy  
Bring me java, bring me joy  
Oh Taylor the latte boy  
I love him, I love him, I love him.

So many years my heart has waited,  
Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?  
Taylor, the latte boy,  
I love him, I love him, I love him.  
I love him, I love him, I love him.

I walked into my class room and sit down. I rested my head on my arms and dreamed about Taylor.

*Glee*

**Lincoln POV**

What a shitty day this has turned out to be. First I get dumped in a dumpster before school even starts. Then I get one of the meanest teachers at this school. She was just hired this year. Her name was Ms. Crumudgen. Just by the name you can tell she was gonna be a B***h. If that wasn't bad enough, I just had to run into the biggest slut at this school. Scarlett Lopez-Pierce. It wasn't even my fault. She was the one who wasn't watching where she was going. I tried to explain it was an accident but did she care? Of course not! She yells at me then pushes me out of the way. I wonder if she knows that no one at this school likes her?

"I sure hope Izzy is having a better day than I am." I said quietly to myself. Luckily, my day got 10 X better the second I stepped into my Theatre class. Because that's when I saw the cutest boy at this school, who just so happened to be my best friend. I walked over and took the seat next to him.

"Hi Shaun." I said shyly. My crush on Shaun started last year when we met. We had been in the same classes and we were both freshmans. So basically we just kind of latched onto each other.

Although I can't tell if Shaun knows about my crush on him. I've dropped a couple of hints every now and then but he never seems to notice.

He looks over at me and smirks one of his adorable smiles that he gives people. Just that had already maade me feel better.

"Hey Link! What's up? Oh hey, did you see all of those Paparazzi swarming the school the this morning? What do you think the Paparazzi are doing at a place as ghetto as William McKinley High School?" He asked me staring into my eyes. I could feel a small blush spreading from cheek to cheek on my face.

"Hmmmmmmmm. I do seem to remember seeing this boy about our age being swarmed by those paparazzi but I thought I just imagined it." I told him.

"We'll have to figure out who he is then. Lets do a stake out after Glee Club auditions tomorrow. Just you and 'll find out just who that kid is." He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait, what?" I got the feeling he just dragged me into one of his schemes that would probably get us in trouble.

"You do know that we havn't even signed up for auditions yet?" I reminded himas I took off my backpack.

"Psh. Signing up is for nerds. We're cool kids. We'll just show up. Everything will be just fine. Stop worrying. Just make sure you have a song ready." I was gonna reply but that's when our teacher stepped in.

"Alright. That's enough talk class. Take your seats. I'd like to introduce you to our new pianist, Beth Corcoran."

Then a pretty blonde haired girl in her 20's walked in. If I wasn't gay I would totally be head over heels over this.

"Now to start the class I'm gonna have someone perform a duet with Ms. Corcoran. Just because she is new doesn't mean she can't out perform all of you no matter how good you may think that you are. Who would like to go?" She glanced around the room but there was only one hand up.

Shaun's hand.

*Glee*

**Shaun POV**

"Shaun Anderson-Hummel. Come up to the front of the class." The teacher called me up and I raced forward smiling at Beth. Wow was she gorgeous. I bet she has the voice of an Angel. She had these crystal blue eyes and golden hair. It was crazy! I didn't think there could be a more perfect girl to exist in this world.

"Hi Shaun. I'm Beth. What would you like to sing?" Beth asks me as my sweaty hand shakes her fragile perfect hand.

I shakily look through the sheet music that she has with her and choose a song. I glance over to Lincoln and give him two thumbs up.

Beth walked over to the piano and began to play.

**Superboy and the Invisible Girl- Next to Normal( Performed by Shaun and Beth)**

_Beth:_  
Superboy and the Invisible Girl...  
Son of steel and daughter of air.  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince—  
She's not there.

Superboy and the Invisible Girl...  
Everything a kid ought to be.  
He's immortal, forever alive—  
Then there's me.

I wish I could fly  
And magically appear  
And disappear.  
I wish I could fly  
I'd fly far away from here.

Superboy and the Invisible Girl...  
He's the one you wish would appear.  
He's your hero, forever your son—  
He's not here.  
I am here.

_Beth:_  
Take a look at the Invisible Girl...  
Here she is, clear as the day.  
Please look closely and find her before  
She fades away.

_Beth and Shaun:_  
Superboy and the Invisible Girl...  
Son of steel and daughter of air.  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there...  
She's not there...  
She's not there...  
She's not there.

I knew that I had chose a good song. Mostly because I didn't have to sing til the very end so I got to fully take in her beautiful voice. Although we did sound great together. Her voice was prettier than any singing voice I have ever heard before. She could be a Disney Princess if she wanted to. I knew that this wouldn't be the last time that I would sing with her.

Beth smiled and looked at me.

"That was Great, Shaun. Thank you for singing with me." She said.

I didn't know what to say so I just kinda stood there awkwardly for a moment then went back to my seat.

"Dude, you okay? Your face is as red as a tomato." Lincoln laughed at me.

I laughed along with him as the teacher went on with the lecture while I just continued staring at the bathing beauty in front of me.

*Glee*

**Christina POV**

"Yearbook Club! Sign up for Yearbook Club!"

It was lunch time and I had a big table set up right in th Cafeteria with flyers and the sign up sheet for the yearbook club. I wasn't worried about finding people. Every year people sign up for it. But as President and Founder of William McKinley High School Yearbook club it was my duty to get as many people to join as I can.

I just hope that my idiot brother wouldn't come over and try to sign up for my club. Just because he was my younger brother doesn't mean I was all that much of a fan of his. Unfortunately, if he did want to sign up I would have to let him. Yearbook wasn't allowed to turn away any members. No matter how obnoxious and annoying they were.

"Come sign up for Yearbook!" I continued yelling in the Cafeteria.

"Shut up! We aren't deaf, you know?" A boy around 6'1 With A Caramel Skin Tone shouted at me. He was wearing a black leather jacket and seemed like one of those classic bad boys you see in the movies.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked by him.

"You heard me. Stop screaming at everyone. Nobody cares about your stupid club." He said.

I held up my club sign up list in his faced and waved. Who was this jerk?

"Then what do you call all these names, Mr. Heartbreaker?" I asked him.

He just laughed at me and responded by saying:

"Please, the only reason people actually signed up for your stupid club was so you would stop screaming in their ears and they could shut you up."

"You ass hole! We don't even need people like you in our club anyways. The only thing you would do is bring us down and ruin my life." I told him.

Then I saw him smirk and I got the feeling I said something I shouldn't have. He snatched the clipboard from my hand and signed his name.

"I get to ruin your life. That sounds like fun." He winked at me. Then he threw all of my flyers onto the ground and walked off.

You jerk! Ugh, me and my big mouth. I glared daggers into his back as he walked away.

Then I looked down at my clipboard and looked at his name.

Jay Puckerman.

That's when an idea popped into my head to get revenge.

I quickly ran over to the club sign up board. I wrote his name on the Glee Club list and just so he knew it was me I wrote my name on the list as well.

That should teach him to mess with me.

*Glee*

**Yay! First chapter with OC's done. I did this all today! Let me know what you guys think? I hope I did your characters justice. Don't hate me if I didn't. I did my best and this was only the first chapter after all. The other OC's will be in the next chapter. Then auditions will be coming up after that.**

**Speaking of Auditions: You guys voted and the other person that is joing the audition team is…..MERCEDES! WOOT WOOT!**

**Ok, now I need everyone's help deciding what the school musical should be. It's between Les Miserables and Hairspray. Vote in the comments. I'll stop counting votes on Sunday May 12.**

**Oh, and just a heads up. There are going to be a lot of songs from Musicals in this story. Some you know and some you don't. I LOVE musicals so prepared to get schooled in Musical Theatre. :D**

**Here are the songs that were used in the chapter. I really suggest listening to them while reading. It really helps the emotion of the scenes.**

www. youtube watch?v=DUu1YQZv3BE - Taylor, The Latte Boy

www. youtube watch?v=84-9cHDnB78 – Superboy and the invisible girl


	5. Introductions Part 2

**Chapter 3**

**Jason POV**

"Jason Noah Puckerman, Please report to the principals office immediately." The loud speaker announced throughout the school.

Ugh. Now what? First, I have to deal with this loud mouth in the Cafeteria, and now I have to go visit the terrorist principal.

I stomp angrily to the principals office.

"Jay, come in." I look inside and see a different man sitting at the principals desk instead of the normal indian guy I usually see.

I've come to know this place very well. When I was a freshman, I toilet papered every classroom, poured blue dye into the pool, destroyed the teachers lounge, and even started the schools biggest food fight known to man. Was I a bad student? HELL YES!

"Where's the other dude?" I ask as I prop my legs up onto his desk. This place was almost my 2nd home so why not make it feel more like home?

"Principal Figgins resigned. I honestly didn't think anyone would ever be able to break him but I guess the bad boy, Jason Puckerman, was too much for him to handle. I'm his replacement. Principal Hudson or you can just call me Finn." The new dude told me.

I didn't know what to think of this guy yet. He seemed fairly decent but that doesn't mean he wont turn into another Figgins.

"Alright, so why am I here?" I asked bored taking out my phone and started playing Temple Run.

"I think you already know the answer to that. Just today, you've already slushied 10 kids, popped the dodge balls for gym class, interrupted your teachers lectures, sold drugs to students while they were entering school, and even graffitied the locker rooms." Finn lectured.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist just tell me how many weeks of detention I have." I replied silently cursing as I died on the game and started over.

"Haha, it's true what they say. You really are the worst Puckerman yet. But luckily there's a cure for even the worst Puckerman." Finn laughed finally catching my attention as I looked up at him and rose an eyebrow.

"So are you saying I don't get detention?"

"I'm giving you a choice. You can either take Option 1: Have Detention for the rest of the year since most likely how it'll turn out for you anyways or you can do Option 2…."

I stand up and cross my arms. What is this loser talking about? Well, whatever it is, it has to be better than boring ass detention where I have to wait two hours after school listening to a teacher go on and on about how terrible of a student I am and how I'll never achieve anything in life. Screw them! I can do anything I want to. The only reason I'm even attending school is because my stupid parents are forcing me to.

"Ok, what exactly is this option 2?"

I saw Finn's eyes light up and a huge smirk crawl up his face as he said the worst words to ever exist.

"Glee Club."

*Glee*

**Emily POV**

Coach Sylvester gave Scarlett and I passes back to class and soon I was on my way walking into Biology. I guess my teacher wanted to start off right away because on each table were beakers filled with different liquids and goggles.

"Ok, class for this project you will choose your partners and will spend the next few weeks working together to come up with your own formula." The nerdy instructor said.

I took a quick glance around to see if there was anyone who didn't have a partner yet. It seemed like most people already decided their partners before I arrived. However, there was one girl who was sitting by herself so I went over and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Do you want to be lab partners?" I smiled at her and said.

The girl had thick, luscious, dark brown curls that she kept long, falling in a cascade of waves to her waist. She also had these beautiful hazel eyes that were almost sparkling.

"Yes, I'll totally be your lab partner! This is gonna be so much fun! I'm Franziska but most people call me Frankie."

I giggled at her excitement. I had a good feeling about this girl.

"Ok then. It's settled. Lets meet at the library tommorrow during lunch. We can try to figure out possible ideas for our own formula there then afterwards we can go over to my house and get to work. Does that work for you?"

She nodded with excitement it seemed like she was a bubble that was about to burst.

"Ya that should- oh wait, would it be okay if I stayed after school for a couple minutes after school tommorrow. I have auditions for Glee Club."

I took out my phone and saw a text from Victoria.

_I signed us up for Glee Club. Sounded fun. We can always drop if it's lame._

Well, that was a coincidence.

"Apparently, I'm auditioning too. We can all go together. I need to introduce you to my friend, Vicki."

Ok, well that takes care of that. Time to find an audition song. I already had the perfect one in mind.

*Glee*

**Janell POV**

"WHERE ARE MY DRAGONS?!"

It was the first day of school, I was in 6th period and I had my headphones in my ear while I was watching Game of Thrones on my phone. Everybody knows the first day of school isn't very important since all you do is get assigned seats and the teachers hand out to mention, everyone in my class weren't nearly as smart as I was, so why should I spend my time socializing with people and listening to a teacher explain what is going to happen all year when I could be watching the greatest show on television.

A lot of people criticize Game of Thrones because of all the foul language and nudity in it. But it's so much more than that! Every character you can connect to. All the actors are brilliant as well and help tell the story beautifully. Plus, the whole television series was based off of a book series which makes it even more AWESOME!

I love to read! You name it, I've read it. Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, The Mortal instruments, The Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, and many more. I even joined the book club at this school and we read a new book every week. Of course, I finish the book in only a couple of hours. Reading is one of my ways that I can escape the terrible world of high school.

I pause the video I was watching on my phone and take out my ear phones and put them back in my back pack. Class was about to end in 5…4….3….2…1…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

There's the bell.

I start to walk out when my teacher Mr. Schue stops me at the door.

"May I help you, Mr. Schue?" I ask even though I already had a feeling what he was going to say. Mr. Schue has always been one of my favorite teachers. I've had him every year. He really understands and cares about all of his students. However, whenever his students do something wrong he always gives us this dissapointed face like he was saying "I know you can do better." I hate when he gives me that look.

"Janell, we go through this every year. You need to start paying attention more in class. I know that you are the smartest kid in class but that doesn't give you permission to do whatever you want and just goof off. This is your Senior Year and you really need to start preparing for college."

I let out a big sigh.

"I already know what I want to do at College. You need to stop worrying about me, Mr. Schue. We both know that I'm going to be just fine. I'm not a child anymore."

I walk around him and enter the hallway.

Truth be told, I had no idea what I wanted to do at college. All I knew was that I wanted my career to be something that I could be happy with while making other people happy.

"Move it, Virgin Mary! Your moving to slow!" Scarlett, the head cheerio said as she tried to get around me.

"Why don't you make me?!" There was no way I was gonna back down from Scarlett. She scared people but didn't scare me.

She stopped and I seriously thought she was gonna slap me for a second

"Oooooh your feisty. I like that. It's about time we get some more bitches around here. I'll catch you around, midget." She flipped her pony tail and strutted her way acting like she was the queen of the school. Honestly, it was kinda hot!

*Glee*

**Flynn POV**

I glanced at the pamphlet Ms. Pillsbury handed me that said "So your brain feels like Alphabet Soup" on the cover.

"I'm very proud of you, Flynn, for coming out and telling me about your Dyslexia. It's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of kids your age have Dyslexia." Ms. Pillsbury reassured me.

"Thanks Ms. Pillsbury."

I've known about my dyslexia for a while now but I didn't tell anyone because I already get bullied enough at this school for being a loner and kind of a nerd. This would just give them another excuse.

"Ok, so I have you set up for a meeting with your tutor on Wednesdays after school. Feel free, to come and talk to me with any questions. I'm always available. You're a very bright student, Flynn Puckerman."

"You wont tell anyone, right?" I asked concerned.

"I wont say a word. My lips are sealed." She confirmed and smiled.

"Thanks again Ms. Pillsbury. I really appreciate it." I say as I put the pamphlet into my backpack.

"Anytime. Oh, and Flynn if your not busy tommorrow, you should audition for The New Directions; the school's show choir. The teacher is Mr. Schuester and he has worked with plenty of kids with dyslexia and I'm sure would be a big help." She called out as I was leaving.

I walk outside happy that the first day of school was over. The day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least, that's what I thought until a red slushie came flying into my face.

"Hey, Blondie. You didn't think we forgot about you." Bobby, the jerk who loved picking on me said.

I just walked away and showed no emotion. If he even sniffed the slightest scent of fear or hurt he would harass me all the way home.

My life was such a nightmare.

**I'm Just A Kid-Simple Plan(Performed by Flynn Puckerman)**

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When you're spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
And staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

*Glee*

**Franziska POV**

What a perfect day this has been! I love this school! All of my teachers rock, I have the sweetest girl as my partner in Biology, and now I'm headed off to the after school drama club. I'm super stoked. This day could not get any better!

I walk into the drama club but nobody was there. No teacher, no students, it was like a ghost town. I figured that I was just really early so I took a seat at the nearest desk.

After about 5 minutes, two boys walk into the class and see me sitting alone. They were twins and had sandy blonde hair. The only way I was able to tell them apart was that one of them had green eyes and the other had blue.

"Hi there!" I exclaimed.

"Hey. Didn't anyone tell you the drama club wasn't meeting today?" The boy with green eyes asked me.

"No, how come?"

"See for yourself." The blue eyed boy said as he handed me a slip of paper.

Here's what the paper read:

_Dear Students,_

_Drama Club will not be meeting today as planned. I have just been called away on a business trip and will not be able to chaperone the club for the first couple weeks of school. If you can find someone to chaperone the drama club til I get back then the club can still go on. Iapologize to those that were looking forward to start the drama club. But don't worry and be patient. I will be back before you know it._

_From,_

_Mrs. Darbus._

"Aw phooey." I pouted. It wasn't that big of a deal but it was still a little sad.

"Don't worry. She said if you can find a chaperone then the club can still go on. I'm Luke and this is my twin brother, Trevor. We are both on the football team." The boy with green eyes who I now knew his name was Trevor spoke.

"I'm Franziska. Nice to meet you! Were you guys going to join the drama club too?" I ask.

"Hah! No way! The principal asked us to go to the drama club and let people know it was canceled in case they didn't know. But I guess the only person who didn't know was you." Trevor laughed.

"Oh ok! Well, I guess I'd better call my mom and tell her to come and pick me up then." I tell them but then Luke steps forward.

"Nonsense. Let me drive you home. A beauty like yourself shouldn't be waiting alone. I insist." Luke offered.

"Luke, are you serious?" His brother asked warily of me.

"It's fine, Trev. No worries. I'll catch you at home." Trevor just rolled his eyes and walked out.

"Shall we go?" Luke asked as he held out his arm.

"We shall! Thanks!" I said as I latched my arm onto his.

*Glee*

**Rylie POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TRY OUT!" I yell furiously at Bobby McKyle the Quarterback.

We were out on the football field where they were having football tryouts for new team members.

"Look, she-boy. Boys play Football and Girls are on the cheerios. However, there are the freaks like you that don't fit into either of those categories. Welcome to high school."

I get right up in his face, pissed off.

"First of all, that's incredibly sexist and I should report you to the Principal for that kind of behavior. Second, I've seen you play and I can tell you right now that I play 10 times better than you can." I brag.

"Ugh, your just like that boy this morning. You should know better than to talk back to me. Now go run along and do whatever it is you little awkward Tom Boys do." Bobby ordered shooing me away.

"Fine! But know this you haven't seen the last of me McKyle!" I turned and picked up the football on the ground and punted the football all the way across the field, in between the goal posts.

I felt a smirk rise up on my face as I walked past all of the boys with their mouths hanging open.

**Buenos Aires-Evita(Performed by Rylie Flannagan)**

What's new Buenos Aires?  
I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you  
You'll be on me too

I get out here, Buenos Aires  
Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me  
Just a little touch of star quality

Fill me up with your heat, with your noise  
With your dirt, overdo me  
Let me dance to your beat, make it loud  
Let it hurt, run it through me.  
Don't hold back, you are certain to impress  
Tell the driver this is where I'm staying

Hello, Buenos Aires  
Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go  
We'll put on a show

Take me in at your flood, give me speed  
Give me lights, set me humming  
Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up  
With your nights, watch me coming  
All I want is a whole lot of excess  
Tell the singer this is where I'm playing

Stand back, Buenos Aires  
Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me  
Just a little touch of star quality

And if ever I go too far  
It's because of the things you are  
Beautiful town, I love you  
And if I need a moment's rest  
Give your lover the very best  
Real eiderdown and silence.

You're a tramp, you're a treat  
You will shine to the death, you are shoddy  
But you're flesh, you are meat  
You shall have every breath in my body  
Put me down for a lifetime of success  
Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying

Rio de la Plata  
Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio  
All I want to know

Stand back, Buenos Aires  
Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me  
Just a little touch of  
Just a little touch of  
Just a little touch of star quality

I ran back inside and got changed then stopped when I saw a flyer for Glee Club auditions on the front door. Well if Football wasn't gonna workout then at least I can have the spotlight in Glee Club. No one can outshine my voice!

**Woo Hoo! Another chapter finished! Auditions coming up next! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. Sorry about the wait. I hope your enjoying it so far.**

**-Glee Season 4 ended last night and I still have so many feels! I wont say anything because I don't want to spoil anything. For those of you who saw it, did you enjoy it?**

**-Don't forget to vote for the School Musical by commenting or PM. Les Mis or Hairspray! You guys have til Sunday. Woot! :D**

**-Ok, so I decided the first assignment is going to be Individuality. So please PM me 3 possible song choices that celebrate/express your OC's individualism. Thanks !**

**Here are the links to the songs featured in the chapter:**

** www. youtube watch?v=2gfgUUZj24Y I'm Just A Kid-Simple Plan**

** www. youtube watch?v=OX9qJQVC9Lg Buenos Aires-Evita**


	6. Auditions Part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. It's been pretty crazy and I havn't had much time to type. However, I just finished all my finals so I should be able to update a lot faster now. HOORAY! Thanks for being patient. Now before you start reading, just a couple of notes.**

**- Thanks for everyone who sent in individuality song choices. I think there still might be a few people who havn't sent them in so if you havn't please do. I want you guys to have as much say for this story as you can. If you guys can't send them in then I will just choose the songs that feels right for your character myself. Note: Not everyone will sing in in homework assignments otherwise the chapter would just be a list of songs haha but everyone will get their moment to shine.**

**- ****THIS IS FOR PITCH SLAPPED OC'S:**** Ok, so I've been getting messages from you guys asking when your OC'S will appear. My answer is SOON. I plan on doing two or three assignments then The New Directions will go see their competition perform and meet them. I'm going try to use them as much as I can.**

**- Finally, the school musical you guys voted on is (Drum roll)…HAIRSPRAY! Thanks to everyone who voted. Personally I was hoping for Les Mis but I love Hairspray all the same. The musical will come in after Sectionals and then I will ask you who you guys picture for the cast. Start thinking. Although, Mercedes is going to come back and be Motor Mouth Maybelle because the role is PERFECT for her.**

**That's all the notes I have. PM any questions you guys want. Now, without further ado,**

**AUDITIONS! **

**Chapter 4**

**Mr. Schue POV**

I can't believe we have 13 kids signed up on the New Directions list. The past few years I was lucky if I got even three or four kids to audition. This was going to be a good year I could tell. Sectionals better watch out.

I was even more excited about auditions today because every single name on that audition list are children of the original New Directions. I'm honestly surprised that some of them even signed up. A lot of them were already a part of different clubs and teams. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

I pulled out my cell phone and punched in some numbers. It was 9 in the morning, between classes, but I knew that this person wouldn't mind. She always got up early anyways.

"Hey Rachel." I said cheerfully.

"Hey Mr. Schue. Are you ready for auditions today? Your going to love Sandy's audition. Of course, I haven't heard it yet but he is a Weston after all so I have no reason to worry. Brody said he helped Sandy pick out the song and that I wouldn't expect it. Now I'm even more excited." I could practically feel her breathing quickly over the phone.

That was Rachel for you. Whenever she gets excited about something she won't even stop to take a deep breath between sentences.

"I'm sure he will be just as good as you were during your first audition for Glee Club."

My mind flashed backed to Rachel singing the chorus of "On my own". The first time I heard her voice.

"Anyways, what do you need Mr. Schue? I assume you didn't just call me to say hi." She questioned.

"That's right. I was wondering if you could get maybe one or two of the original New Directions to come to the auditions today to judge with us. It would be great to have more input. I'd ask Finn but he's busy being Principal and I don't want to distract him from his work."

I heard Rachel gasp loudly then giggle.

"I've got just the people! I'll see you at Auditions Mr. Schue!"

"Rachel, Wait!" I tried to stop her but before I could she hung up on me.

I laughed at myself. I should've known. Same old Rachel Berry.

The bell rang and I rushed to class to teach Spanish. Today was gonna be a long day because I know that I would be impatiently waiting for auditions the whole time.

*GLEE*

**Mercedes POV**

The phone rang at nine in the morning. My eyes shot open. Who the HELL is calling me this early on my day off?! I started to get out of bed to pick up the phone and give who ever was calling me a piece of my mind but before I could my husband, Sam, stopped me.

"I've got it. No need to get out of bed." Sam sweetly kissed my cheek, got out of bed, and walked over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello, Evans residence,Sam speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Sam answered politely. I sometimes wonder how I was lucky enough to get such a great husband. Honestly, Sam was the perfect husband.

"Rachel? Is that really you?!" A smile spread across my face when I heard that name. I hadn't heard from Rachel in a long time. She and her husband were busy on broadway while Sam and I were focused on making music in LA. It was only recently that we decided to settle down in Lima, Ohio for a little while.

Sam said a few more words before he handed me the phone with a big smile on his face.

"It's for you."

"Hello? Rachel? Is this Rachel Berry?" My hand was shaking so much. I couldn't hide how excited I was. I can still remember all of our diva battles in Glee Club.

"Mercedes! Listen, I need your help. McKinley is having auditions today and I was wondering if you wanted to come judge. After all, you were the SECOND best voice in Glee Club."

That was Rachel all right. Straight to the point.

"Wait a second. Your in Lima? Since when? As for helping out I would love to. My kids are auditioning."

"GREAT! I'll explain everything later. Meet us at the theater after school gets out."

The phone clicked off and I started gettig dressed.

"Wasn't this supossed to be your day off?" Sam asked.

I sighed,walked over, and kissed him.

"Sam, this is Rachel Berry. She would kill me if I didn't show up."

*GLEE*

**Rachel POV**

The bell rang that marked the end of school. I made my way throught the hallway towards the theater. It almost felt like I still went to McKinley. Nothing had changed. Everything still looked exactly the same. The only difference was now I was a broadway star instead of just a girl with the dream to perform. It's just a shame that none of those other losers ever recognized my talent. I bet their all probably just working at a fast food restraunt making minimum wage. Well, That's what they get!

I was SO EXCITED for auditions today! I get to see my boy audition, and Mercedes and Marley is coming back (even though Marley said she's going to miss the first half of auditions). This is going to be a great year. As much as I LOVE Broadway, it is nice to take a break every now and then.

When I walked in, I spotted Mercedes talking to Mr. Schue I squealed with excitement and ran over so I could give her a big hug.

"MERCEDES!"

"RACHEL! It's been so long! Mr. Schue just filled me in on everything. It's great to have you back!"

Mr. Schue spoke up and silenced us.

"Alright girls. Sorry to break up the happy reunion but the kids are coming in. Are you both ready?"

I spotted all the kids coming in and sitting down. I frowned when I saw Sandy sitting by himself.

Mr. Schue ran up to the stage. Mercedes and I grabbed hands and walked up behing him.

"Welcome to The New Directions Auditions! I'm Mr. Schue. A lot of you may know me as your spanish teacher but from now on I will be the Glee Club teacher as well. This is Rachel Weston and Mercedes Evans. They will be helping me with auditions today-"

"Wow, you really need help to decide who gets in? I highly doubt these two skanks are all that." A girl sitting in the front said sarcastically. The girl reminded me of Santana.

"Um excuse me little miss know it all. What's your name?" Mercedes stepped in front and looked down at the girl.

"Scarlett." The sarcastic girl crossed her arms.

"Well, listen up Scarlett. Hopefully your talent can back up your big ego because it's gonna take a lot to impress me. I've won a grammy and Rachel here has won a Tony." Mercedes snapped at the girl.

Scarlett stood up.

"If your really that great, show us what you've got. Unless you don't have anything prepared." Scarlett challenged us.

"Oh you are so on! Brad!" Mercedes yelled as Brad walked out to the piano.

"Surprise us Brad!" I told him.

**Wish I Were Here-Next To Normal (Performed by Mercedes and Rachel)**

_Mercedes:_  
In an instant lightning flashes and the burst might leave me blind.  
When the bolt of lightning crashes and it burns right through my mind,  
It's like someone drained my brain out, set my frozen mind to thaw,  
Let the lethargy and pain out, while I stood and watched in awe.

_Rachel:_  
I am riding on the brightest buzz.  
I am worlds away from who I was.  
And they told me it would change me,  
Though they don't know how it does.

_Mercedes:_  
I have lived a life of clouds and gray,  
But this is crystal clear.  
Wish I were here.  
I imagine it's remarkable,  
Exuberant, austere.  
Wish I were here.  
Wish I were here.

_Rachel:_  
It's euphoria, it's anger,  
It's the winter wind, it's fire.  
And it kills my deepest hunger as it fills me with desire.  
I'm the light and heat of every sun.

_Mercedes_:  
I'm the light and heat of every sun. _Rachel:_  
I'm a bullet from a magic gun. _Mercedes:_  
I'm a bullet from a magic gun. _Rachel:_  
And I'm trying to enjoy it,

_Mercedes and Rachel:_  
But I'm missing all the fun.  
Am i feeling what I think I'm feeling;  
The hope, the heat, the fear?  
Wish I were here.

Is this someone else's head trick?  
Do I just disappear?  
Wish I were here.  
Wish I were here.

_Mercedes and Rachel:_  
Plug me in and turn me on,  
And flip the switch, I'm good as gone.  
It slits my skin, and trips my brain  
And feel the burn, when I don't feel the pain.

Is my brain reborn or is it wrecked,  
In freedom or in fear?  
Wish I were here.

_Mercedes and Rachel:_  
Have I blown my mind forever?  
Is cloudy my new clear?  
Wish I were here.  
Wish I were here.  
Wish I were...

_Rachel:_  
Can I hide my stupid hunger,  
Fake some confidence and cheer,  
'Wish I were here'?  
Wish I were here.

The kids clapped when we were done. Well, most of them did. Scarlett and one other boy didn't.

"That's how you do it." Mercedes exclaimed and sat down next to Mr. Schue so the auditions could start.

I walked past Scarlett and saw her roll her eyes and whisper something to the boy next to her. This girl might one day beat Santana in a bitch contest.

I laughed to myself when I thought that. No way any high schooler could even rival that of Santana Lopez. That reminds me, I need to call her soon.

"Ok well that happened. Lets get these auditions underway. I'll call your names, you will go up to the stage, say your name and the song you are going to sing. Don't feel bad if I cut you off. It just means I've heard all I need to hear. It's not a bad thing." Mr. Schue announced.

Mr. Schue looked down to the list and called out the first name.

"Flynn Puckerman."

"Puckerman? This should be interesting." I leaned over and whispered to Mercedes.

A boy around 6ft in height and a muscular body type walked onto the stage. He had shortish blond hair with the front swept to the side of his face and hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Flynn Puckerman and I will be singing Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake." Flynn waited for the music then started.

**Suit and Tie- Justin Timberlake (Performed by Flynn Puckerman)**

_Flynn: _  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t, tie  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t  
Can I show you a few things?  
A few things, a few things, little baby cause  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t  
I be on my suit and tie sh*t, tie sh*t  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things

I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it  
It's so fly and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching  
Cause if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it  
She's so fly tonight

And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
Hey

Stop, let me get a good look at it  
So thick, now I know why they call it a fatty  
Sh*t so sick got a hit and picked up a habit  
That's alright, cause you're all mine  
Go on and show 'em who you call daddy  
I guess they're just mad cause girl, they wish they had it  
My killer, my filler, yeah you're a classic  
And you're all mine tonight

And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'mma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Let me show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Let me show you a few things  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love  
While we're in the swing of love  
Let me show you a few things  
Show you a few things about love

Mercedes and I both applauded and cheered.

"Ok, so what did you think?" I looked at Mr. Schue and Mercedes.

"I thought the performance was great. He captured that Timberlake swag perfectly. That's not easy to do. I think he may still have a few things to work on vocally but overall I enjoyed it." Mercedes told me.

"I agree with Mercedes. I think his confidence was awesome but it almost felt like he was holding back a little bit. He has strong potential that I know Glee Club can bring out of him." Mr. Schue nodded in agreement.

"He's definitley hiding something. But in a way he almost reminds of Finn when he first joined. Kind of awkward but very talented. I approve!" I whispered back.

"Thank you Flynn. Great Job!" Mr. Schue told Flynn as he sat back down in his seat.

"Next, Jason Puckerman." Mercedes called out.

Now this guy was more what I expected a Puckerman to look like. He was Around 6'1 with a caramel skin tone, short jet black hair and light brown eyes. Jason was also very muscular. He was almost as hot as Brody. ALMOST!

"Whenever your ready." Mercedes told him.

"Ya ya whatever. I'm Jay and I'm going to be singing Closer by NeYo. If any of you laugh I will beat the crap out of you!" He threatened.

Yup total Puckerman!

**Closer-NeYo (Performed by Jay Puckerman)**

_Jason: _Closer, closer, closer, closer (Woo!)

Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me

Come closer! (Come closer!)  
Come closer!

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop

I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I got the more I want  
She wants to own me

Come closer!  
She says come closer, hey

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop

Come closer, come closer, come closer, come closer  
come closer, come closer, come closer (oh)

I just can't stop no, no  
I just can't stop no, no  
I just can't stop no, no

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)

And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)

Come closer!

Mercedes stood up and clapped.

"There just might be hope for you yet Puckerman. Nice moves. You could have a real future if you worked on your dance technique."

Just for a quick second I noticed a spark in his eyes that seemed like he was excited about that comment Mercedes made. But since he was a Puckerman he went straight back into the bad boy and sat down next to Scarlett.

"Well you know what I thought. He's fantastic. Trouble is we are going to have to break that attitude. But luckily Glee Club has a habit of breaking down Puck's." Mercedes spoke.

"We need as many guys as possible so he is for sure a Marley can straighten him out for us. Jake can work on him with his dance." Mr. Schue offered.

"One thing's for sure. He's hot and talented. Judges at Sectionals will eat him up. Now if we can only convince him to stay. Something tells me he isn't auditioning because he wants to." I add in.

"Ok next we have Izabella Evans." Mr. Schue looks down to the list and says.

"Ooh girl. This one's mine!" Mercedes leans over and tells me.

The girl had dark wavy brown hair that went to her chest. She also had hazel eyes with dark lashes. She was like a little Mercedes. It was Perfect! She came up to the stage with a guitar.

"Hi, my name name is Izabella and I will be singing Let him go by Passenger."

With that she started strumming.

**Let Him Go- Passenger (Performed by Izabella Evans)**

_Izabella: _Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go  
And you let him go

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go  
And you let him go  
Well you let him go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

And you let him go

The whole audience was silent was completely silent. It was so beautiful.

"Mercedes! That was fantastic! She's for sure your kid alright!" I said as I hugged her.

"I'm 100% with Rachel. She's so much like you but yet so much not like you. It's a really great contrast that fits." Mr. Schue smiled at us.

"Thanks. I'd say Izabella's more like Sam then me. Their personalities are very similar. One thing you have to watch with her is she gets easily distracted. Other than that she's super sweet." Mercedes explained while she gave Izabella two thumbs up.

"Can I go next Mr. Schue?" A voice from the audience rang out.

I looked over and saw a girl with brunette hair, and electrifying blue eyes. Very beautiful. Her eyes were her best feature. There was no question from her cheerios outfit that she was head cheerio.

"Go for it." He smiled as she ran up to the stage excited. I looked over and saw Scarlett glare at her.

"My name is Emily Puckerman and I will be singing People like us by the incredibly talented Kelly Clarkson." She pulled out her Ponytail and let hair flow down.

How many Puckerman's are at this school?

**People Like Us- Kelly Clarkson (Performed by Emily Puckerman)**

_Emily: _We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now

Hey... everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey... yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

**Mercedes POV**

Damn! Whatever I was expecting to come out of that girls mouth it wasn't that. Girl had soul! She was so enjoyable to watch. Of course it also helped that she was a cheerio and she was flipping all ove the stage.

"You better preach girl! You have a voice that may be close to Kelly herself! Great job!" I tell her. Girl deserves it.

"Wow really?! Thanks!" Emily squealed and walked back to her seat. Every guy in the audience was totally checking her out.

"She's incredible. But we have to watch out. I heard that Sue's trying to shut us down and Emily might be her way of doing that. Just keep your eyes open." Mr. Schue told us.

"But don't forget Mr. Schue. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were like that too and they eventually became a big part of our family." Rachel reminded him.

I could hear everyone talking about Emily's performance.

"Really? It wasn't that amzing people! Sheesh, I guess I'm gonna have to show all you losers how a real diva does it!" Scarlett proclaimed and strutted up to the stage.

She had medium length dark brown wavy hair with blonde highlights, dark brown puppy eyes. She stood at 5"6', long build, with curves, with a light brown olive skin tone. She also had cupid bow shaped lips, high cheekbones, and a heart shaped face.

"Prepare to be amazed! Hit it!" Scarlett ordered without saying her name and song.

**Reflection-Christina Aguilera (Performed by Scarlett Lopez-Pierce)**

_Scarlett: _Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Not bad. Not bad at all. I really didn't want to like her but I couldn't help it. Scarlett gave me chills. She had that raspy voice but strong voice like Santana's.

"Scarlett right? If I may ask who are your parents?" Rachel confronted her.

Scarlett crossed her arms.

"Ugh. If you must know it's Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. I'm out of here. I can't stand being here another second." She walked up to Jason.

"Are you coming Jacob?" She asked, well more like commanded,him.

"My name's Jason."

"I know what I said." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out along with her.

Oh ya. There was no doubt about it. Santana had a clone.

"Alright lets see. Next we have Christina Hummel-Anderson." Rachel said.

I've been waiting for this. My two gay boys kid.

The girl had a short wavy blonde bob, almond shaped crystal blue eyes, was 5 foot 1, pierced ears, and a stud piercing in her nose. Not what I pictured for one of Kurt's kids. More like Tina if you asked me.

"I'm Chrissy and I will be singing Your Song by Elton John." She said with a smile.

**Marley POV**

I wish I wasn't late but I had a last minute recording session with my record label that I couldn't miss. Hopefully I hadn't missed too many auditions. I sped walk through the halls of McKinley but stopped when I saw someone in the choir room.

"Janell? Is that you? What are you doing in the choir room?" I walked in and saw my daughter sitting in the choir room with her headphones in her ears as she was watching something on her laptop.

I saw her jum as I startled her. She pulled out her head phones.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" She walked over to me.

"Well, I was but I was asked to help with Glee Club auditions. I was just headed over there."

"Wait! Your telling me auditions aren't here? Damn it." She cursed in dothraki something only she would know from watching to much Game of Thrones.

"No they are in the theater. I didn't know you were auditioning." I asked her surprised.

Janell simply shrugged.

"I just decided today. I figured why not. It'll give me something to put on my resume for college."

I walked over to the piano and saw the sheet music for Your song by Elton John on the top.

"Why don't you do your audition for me? I'm sure I can convince them to let you join. Sing this. I know you know it." I told her happily.

"Ok, this gives me more time to watch Game of thrones afterwards anyways. I missed last weeks episode." She nodded and stood up.

I gently played the intro on the piano to cue her in.

**Your Song-Elton John (Performed by Christina Hummel-Anderson and Janell Puckerman)**

_Chrissy: _It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

_Janell:_  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

_Both:_  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

_Janell:_  
I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

_Chrissy: _So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

_Both:_  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

**Alright, well that takes care of Auditions Part 1! The rest are coming your way soon.**

**Thanks for being so patient and sticking with my delay. I'm so grateful. Don't forget to review. Once again feel free to PM me anytime if anything is wrong with my portrayl of your character.**

**P.S. My Grammar sucks I know haha**

**P.P.S. Before I forget, make sure you check out The fanfiction "Glee Roleplay" by RiverDeepMountainHigh. I'm Brody in it but it needs a lot more people in order for us to start so I'd really appreciate it if you'd go over and check it out. Please and thank you. :D**

**Song list:**

** www. youtube watch?v=bv1PvJnpzlI – Wish I were here**

** www. youtube watch?v=ZOtAqur0b3Y –Suit and Tie**

** www. youtube watch?v=3FrRAqA8cL8 - Closer**

** www. youtube watch?v=26SDD60m_kY – Let him go**

** www. youtube watch?v=i01bRbgy_8Q – People Like Us**

** www. youtube watch?v=iHKMSUKIc9w – Reflection**

** www. youtube watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s – Your Song**


	7. Auditions Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Mr. Schue POV**

Well, that takes care of the first half of auditions. I stood up and walked over to the stage.

"Wonderful job so far everyone! There's some incredible talent in this room and I can't wait to see what's coming up next. Right now we are gonna take a five minute break so if you have already auditioned and have somewhere to be, then your allowed to leave. But please feel free to stay and watch the rest of the auditions." I said making eye contact with each kid.

I went back over to where I was sitting and sat back down next to Rachel and Mercedes. I was very pleased to see that none of the kids left and that they were all interacting with other kids. There was only one kid that was sitting all by himself texting on his phone.

Mercedes must have noticed as well because she brought it up before I could say anything.

"Hey Mr. Schue, Do you know that boy?" Mercedes questioned pointing at the boy I was looking at.

"No, I don't think so. He looks really familiar though. I'm sure that I've seen him before." I replied curiously.

Mercedes shrugged and turned to Rachel.

"What about you, Rachel?"

Apparently, Rachel was in the middle of some vocal warm ups (even though she wasn't the one auditioning) and didn't hear Mercedes question.

"Girlfriend, don't make me hit you." Mercedes playfully threatened.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and looked at Mercedes.

"Sorry Mercedes. I warm up every hour of the day to keep my voice perfect. What did you say?" Rachel happily smiled and asked.

"I asked if you knew who that boy is? The one that's not talking to any of the kids." Mercedes repeated a little annoyed this time.

Rachel frowned when she saw the kid Mercedes was talking about.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said as she got up out of her seat and walked towards the kid.

Mercedes laughed and told me "Rachel Berry is in full on diva mode right now. I feel sorry for that kid."

I gave her one of my half smirks and ran a hand through my hair.

"Wow, Mercedes, Mr. Schue! It's been a while. Long time no see."

Mercedes and I turned around to see who had spoken and both of our eyes lit up when we see Marley standing in the back.

"Dang girl, look at you. You look great! You sure have changed a lot from when you were in New Directions." Mercedes raced up to her as I walked closely behind.

Mercedes was right. Marley had changed a lot. Not just physically too. She seemed really confident. Not that shy girl with the killer voice who I once knew.

"It's good to see you again, Marley. I'm glad you could make it." We all shook hands and hugged and traded stories about what we had all been up to.

"Ok Marley, Rachel and I got our chance to show these new kids what were made of and now it's your turn. Time to show us why you're a Grammy Winner. Lets go!" Mercedes grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stage.

"Haha Fine, but first I need to tell Mr. Schue something." Marley looked at me as she sweetly smiled. Marley always did have a sweet smile.

"What's up Marley?"

"I just wanted to let you know that on the way here my daughter, Janell, auditioned for me, and I'd really like you to accept her. I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't think she had a real gift for music so please take her under consideration." Marley pleaded.

"Sure thing Marley." I reassured her.

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

*GLEE*

**Rachel POV**

I marched over to Sandy and crossed my arms when I got to where he was seated. He didn't seem to notice me at first because he was texting someone so I took his phone right out of his hands and put it in my pocket.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Sandy furiously responded.

"Are you trying not to make friends!? Or is this just your way of showing that you are still upset over the move."

"A little bit of both I guess." He snickered.

That's it! I grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

"OW! What the hell, mom?" Sandy growled at me.

I started to go off on him. I'm a mother, it's my job to put him in his place.

"What is it you don't like about Ohio, Sandy? Help me to understand so I can help you. Is it the school, or the people, or the teachers? You've only been here a day but your acting like you've lived here your entire life and you hate it. I know that-" Sandy cut me off

"You don't know anything!" He sighed and then continued. "I'm not mad that we had to leave New York. I'm just sad about that. I'm MAD because you never even asked me if it was okay with me. You didn't even talk to me about it! How am I supposed to like this place when my own mother wouldn't reassure me that I would have a good time or would make friends?" Sandy leaned against a wall and kicked the ground.

"Sandy…. I know how hard it must be to move. I'm sorry that I never talked to you about it. That was my mistake. But you need to know that since the day you were born, your father and I have done everything for you. You're the reason our life is so great! I love broadway but I would give it all up in a second for you. Is it so hard to do this one thing for me? All I'm asking is that you try and enjoy it here. Ohio may just surprise you." I looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

We were both quiet for a little while after that when Sandy finally spoke up.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say something was more important than Broadway." He giggled.

I took out his phone and gave it back to him.

"Get back in there!" I joked and playfully pushed him forward as we walked back in the room.

He seemed much happier now that he got that off of his chest. I grinned when I saw him go sit down next to another kid and start talking to them.

"Alright everyone! Listen up. This is my friend and another one of your judges Marley. She's a Grammy Winner so she is gonna perform for you all." Mercedes announced on the stage.

Brad started playing the music as Marley began to sing.

**Shake it out- Florence + the Machines (Performed by Marley)**

_Marley:_  
Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

I am done with my graceless heart  
So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart  
Cause I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't  
So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope  
And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope  
It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat  
Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
Looking for heaven, for the devil in me  
Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh woah

I've always admired Marley's voice. When I first heard that she was the new ME at McKinley, I just had to hear her voice. I remember first listening to it when I saw her in Grease. She was BEAUTIFUL! There's something about Marley that makes you want to keep listening to her sing.

"Ok everyone, lets get these auditions started again. Im super excited to see what you all bring to the stage today. Your all gonna do great. Don't worry about trying to impress us or stressing if you make a mistake. Just let the music guide you and fill you with GLEE and you'll do just fine. Break a leg!" Marley said genuinly.

We all returned to our seats as Mr. Schue called out the first name.

"Franziska Puckerman, your up first."

The girl thick, luscious, dark brown curls that she kept long, falling in a cascade of waves to her waist. Her She has the olive and a Jewish nose. She had pouty lips in a deep shade of pink with small ears. She had a long neck and a long torso with even longer legs. She stood at five foot nine and had legs with a slender, swan-like neck.

"Hiya, my name's Franziska Puckerman and I will be singing Let's hear it for the boy by Jana Kramer."

I leaned over to Marley and whispered "Originally done in the 1984 movie-musical Footloose."

**Let's hear it for the boy- Jana Kramer (Performed by Franziska Puckerman)**

_Franziska: _My baby, he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway

And maybe he don't dress fine  
But I don't really mind  
Cause every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer

Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand

Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh  
Let's hear it for the boy

My baby may not be rich  
He's watching every dime  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
We always have a real good time

And maybe he sings off-key  
But that's all right by me, yeah  
Cause what he does, he does so well  
Makes me wanna yell

Let's hear it for the boy  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand

Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh  
Let's hear it for the boy

Cause every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer

Let's hear it for the boy  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand

Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh  
Let's hear it for the boy  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
Let's hear it for my man  
(Let's hear it for my baby)  
Let's hear it for my baby  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
I'm your biggest fan  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
Just watch my baby dance  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
Oh he's my dancing man  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
C'mon and clap your hands  
(Let's hear it for the boy)  
Yeah watch my baby dance  
I'm your biggest fan

I heard some boys whistling and cheering throughout the performance and all I was thinking was Sandy Marius Weston that better not be you! He may be 15 but he's still my little boy and I will not have him acting like an immature slob.

Marley was the first to speak up after Franziska bowed.

"Great Job Franziska! Your dancing was amazing and your singing was gorgeous! I know a lot of people don't like country music but I think you could easily change their minds if you performed that song for them." Praised Marley.

I'll be honest she did have a good voice. Personally I would've preferred it if she stuck to the original version of the song but I guess not everyone loves the classics.

"I agree with Marley 100%. I think you struggle a bit when it comes to riffing but we can easily fix that. You nailed it!" Mercedes told Franziska.

"Thank you Franziska. You can take your seat. Good work!" Mr. Schue said as Franziska sat back down."

"Ok next we have Victoria Lopez-Pierce. Come on up!" Marley encouraged.

Victoria had dark brown hair, curly and long (to her mid-back). She was about 5'7 with a curvy body and a busty chest. She also had a heart shaped face, a small pointy nose, pink full lips, big round hazel eyes, long thick eyelashes, and a beige skin tone.

"What's up! I'm Victoria and I'm going to be performing Emotions by Mariah Carey for you today. Get ready to be blown away." Victoria confidently said.

**Emotions- Mariah Carey (Performed by Victoria Lopez-Pierce)**

_Victoria: _You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above

I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so  
Satisfied  
I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high  
It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above

In the morning  
When I rise  
You are the first thing  
On my mind  
And in the middle  
Of the night  
I feel your heartbeat  
Next to mine  
If feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above

You know the way to make me lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so  
High

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above

*GLEE*

**Mercedes POV**

Damn, this group just keeps getting better and better. Their even more talented then we were when we first auditioned for Glee Club.

"Alright, Victoria I have to know. Who taught you how to whistle tone? Those high notes were insane girl and I don't say that to just anyone."

"I was born with it. It's a natural gift." Victria shrugged.

The girl was pretty sassy and cocky but easier to talk to then her sister was. I could already tell Scarlett was gonna be a pain my ass.

"I'd love to hear you sing a ballad. It's clear that this is your comfort zone but I really feel like something slower with more, and this is gonna sound ridiculous after the song you just sang, but more emotion. I want to be able to feel something when I listen to you sing and I believe you have that in you." Marley smiled.

"I enjoyed your confidence while you were singing! Nothing was gonna get in your way and that really shined through." Rachel nodded approvingly.

"Ok, next we have Lincoln Evans." Mr. Schue scanned the kids.

Alright, Lincoln. You can do this! You already saw your sister perform. Now it's your turn.

Lincoln looks almost like his father, except he has blue eyes, and thin lips. He also has very pale skin, has sandy blonde hair, he's very skinny, and at times would appear that he doesn't eat.

"Hey, I'm Lincoln. I wanted to sing Baby by Justin Bieber." Lincoln said while he smiled like the dorky geeky self he is.

**Baby- Justin Bieber (Performed by Lincoln Evans)**

_Lincoln:_

Oh whoa _[3x]_

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying?  
Say there's another and look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time  
And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh, for you I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm going down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Luda! When I was 13, I had my first love,  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us or could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh, I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, it skipped a beat when I see her in the street and  
At school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)  
Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)  
I'm gone

"Wow Lincoln! I have three words for you: That was Bieber-riffic!" Marley rose out of her seat and cheered.

"Mercedes, you never told me your son could rap? That performance made me go back to that day where Sam sang that song in the choir room. It was perfection!" Rachel stared in awe.

"To be honest, I didn't know either." I replied.

What I was really interested in was who Lincoln was staring at the whole time while he was performing. There was someone in the audience who he was definitely flirting with throughout the whole song. The question was WHO?

"You remind me of your father, Lincoln. You have his charm. Great performance!" Mr. Schue laughed.

Lincoln looked over at me for my approval. I smiled and nodded at him. With that, he went and sat with his friend.

"Let's keep moving. Aria Lopez-Pierce, you're up and Rylie Flannagan, your on deck."

Aria ran up to the stage quickly. Way faster than any of the others kid did. She had tanned skin and extremely curly (almost to the point of being unmanageable) dark blonde hair.

"Hieveryone, MynameisAriaandIwillbesingingClownbyEmeliSande. Enjoy!" Aria spoke so fast that I couldn't even understand what she said.

Oh well, here we go.

**Clown- Emeli Sande (Performed by Aria Lopez-Pierce)**

_Aria:_

I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes

I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out  
How I can move from the back of the line

I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight

I'd be less angry if it was my decision  
And the money was just rolling in  
If I had more than my ambition  
I'll have time for 'Please'  
I'll have time for 'Thank you'  
As soon as I win

I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight

From a distance my choice is simple  
From a distance I can entertain  
So you can see me  
I put make-up on my face  
But there's no way you can feel it  
From so far away

I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight

*GLEE*

**Marley POV**

Whoa. I wasn't expecting that strong voice to come out of her mouth. I also wasn't expecting that slow of a song for her choice. I figured she would have chosen something more upbeat and fast just by how much energy she has.

"That was great! You have great control over your voice. It was so haunting! Wonderful!"

"I'm with Marley. I wasn't expecting that at all. But you impressed me. I can't how much power you have in your voice." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"While there were some vocal choices I don't agree on, you still were very impressive. Not many kids can capture the emotion of a song like that and you just showed everyone you could. " Rachel bounced excitedly.

"Thanks, Ihadsomuchfun. IhopeIgetchosen-" Aria started.

"Thank you very much Aria. You can have a seat. Ok, Rylie your turn." Mr. Schue cut off Aria before she could continue.

The girl was about four foot eleven, had hazel eyes, and her hair was dyed blonde.

"Hello fellow auditioners. My name is Rylie Flannagan, I'm 16 years old, and I will be singing Roxanne by the police, also used in the movie-musical Moulin Rouge." Rylie slated like a professional would.

I looked over at Rachel and I saw Rachel frowning and glaring at the girl with her arms folded.

**Roxanne- The Police (Performed by Rylie Flannagan)**

_Rylie:_

Roxanne

You don't have to put on the red light  
Those days are over  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Walk the streets of money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light

Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne

I loved you since I knew you  
I wouldn't talk down to you  
I have you to tell just how I feel  
I won't share you with another boy

I know my mind is made up  
So put away your make up  
Told you once I won't tell you again  
It's a bad way

Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light  
Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light

Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)  
Roxanne (Put on the red light)

Before any of us could say anything, Rachel jumped right in and asked "So Rylie, What's your mother's name?"

I saw Rylie's face light up with joy.

"You already know the answer to that don't you, Rachel Berry? Harmony A.K.A Gerber Baby."

"I knew it! Excuse me, I'll be right back." Rachel took out her phone, got up and, walked out. "Kurt, it's Rachel! We need to talk!"

"Anyways, that was outstanding! Your diction was incredible, I understood every word you said perfectly! You have amazing stage presence as well. It was absolutely breathtaking!" I know Rachel didn't like Rylie but I couldn't help but give her good comments. She was THAT good!

"Not bad, not bad at all. Of course, don't think just because your mother was super talented means that you gained everything she had. I still saw some stuff that needed work. But besides that, still a solid performance." Mercedes criticized.

Rylie frowned when she heard this but clearly knew better than to talk back to Mercedes.

"Your definitely a star in the making, Rylie." Mr. Schue commented. Rylie nodded in thanks and sat down.

"Phew, two more everyone! Shaun, your up next." Mercedes proclaimed.

A reasonably attractive boy came onto the stage with a confident, but adorable smile on his face. He was dressed more like he was from the 80's instead of the 21st Century.

"Um Hi. I'm Hummel-Anderson. Shaun Hummel-Anderson. I guess the James Bond introduction doesn't really work when you have two last names, does it? Well anyways, I'll be singing Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons." He said trying to be funny. I only heard one kid in the audience laugh.

**Little Lion Man- Mumford and Sons (Performed by Shaun Hummel-Anderson)**

_Shaun:_

Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start  
Rate yourself and rake yourself  
Take all the courage you have left  
Wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

Tremble for yourself, my man,  
You know that you have seen this all before  
Tremble, little lion man,  
You'll never settle any of your scores  
Your grace is wasted in your face,  
Your boldness stands alone among the wreck  
Now learn from your mother or else spend your days biting your own neck

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?

But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I, my dear?  
Didn't I, my dear?

Damn, that kid could sing. He was good, and I was sure that he was in. There was something unique about him that really made me want to work with him more. It got me really pumped. Mr. Schue had a great batch of kids this year. There was no question they were gonna go all the way. I could feel it.

"I LOVE that song, Shaun, and you did it justice! In fact, you did it better than justice. You made that song your own. All of your choices were carefully executed and worked with the song. You're a natural at this." I commented.

"Looks like you took after your father. Not even Blaine himself could've done better at the song. Don't tell him I said that. It's just as Marley said. You were great. Keep it up!" Rachel said walking back in.

"Looks like we may have just found a potential male lead for Glee Club." Mercedes said to Mr. Schue quietly.

"We still have one more audition, Mercedes and I think your gonna want to stick around for this one." Mr. Schue said.

"Ok, Sandy. Time to wrap things up." Rachel said.

*GLEE*

**Sandy POV**

Alright Sandy! Showtime! Time to show everyone here why I was on Broadway. It felt like time had slowed down when I started walking to the stage.

I could feel everyone eyes locked on me as I stepped up on to the stage to face my audience.

"Hi, my name is Sandy Marius Weston, I'm 15 years old, and I will be singing Let me be your star from the new hit musical on Broadway Bombshell." I announced so everyone could hear me.

**Let me be your star- SMASH (Performed by Sandy Weston)**

As the intro started I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again I was no longer in an auditorium with a few kids. I was on a Broadway stage in front of a sold out theater with people cheering my name. And I began to sing….

_Sandy:_  
Fade in on a girl  
With a hunger for fame,  
And a face and a name to remember.  
The past fades away  
Because as of this day,  
Norma Jean's gone.  
She's moving on...

Her smile and your fantasies play a duet  
That will make you forget where you are.  
The music starts playing,  
It's the beat of my heart saying...  
Let me be your star.

Flashback to a girl  
With a song in her heart,  
As she's waiting to start the adventure.  
The fire and drive  
That make dreams come alive...  
They fill her soul.  
She's in control...

The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls-  
Well, they're all in this girl's repertoire.  
It's all for the taking,  
And it's magic we'll be making;  
Let me be your star.

I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before,

Forget what used to be.

The past is on the cutting room floor,

The future is here with me.

Choose me!  
Fade up on a star  
With it all in her sights...  
All the love and the lights  
That surround her.  
Someday she'll think twice  
Of the dues and the price

She'll have to pay

She'll have to pay

But not today...

But not today...

Then she'll do all she can  
For the love of one man,  
And for millions who look from afar.  
I'm what you've been needing  
It's all here and my heart's bleeding,  
Let me be your star!

The second the music stopped I was back in the McKinley auditorium.

"Thank You." I bowed and walked off stage not giving them time to critique. I knew that I couldn't have done that song any better. I gave myself a meantal note to thank my dad later for helping me choose the perfect song.

"Well, ok guys. Thanks for coming out today. The list will be posted tomorrow. Have a great day!" Mr. Schue told us as we all started to walk out.

As much as I still don't like Ohio, I had to admit that today was actually fun. Who knew there was actual talent in Lima?

*GLEE*

**Another chapter done! Woot Woot! Finally boring auditions are over! Praise the lord! Did you guys enjoy them? Or are you mad at me for not updating sooner? Sorry. But now the real fun begins! :D**

**Chapter Question (I'm gonna try to have one every chapter so I can interact with you more) : I'm currently trying to figure out Finchel 2.0 Who should be Sandy's love interest based on what you have seen from all the characters in the auditions and introduction chapters? PM or Review. **

**Oh and be expecting a lot of SMASH songs throughout this story. I'm in love with the songs and covers they do. Just a fair warning.**

**Once again, let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I'm always available. Til next time my Gleeks.**

**List of songs:**

** www. youtube watch?v=L0cjxmMDNFo – Shake it out**

** www. youtube watch?v=Llqv-zPnp8A – Let's hear it for the boy**

** www. youtube watch?v=QE5Cr5hdf4I – Emotions**

** www. youtube watch?v=cOBugtChR-I – Baby**

** www. youtube watch?v=0Mqs7XD0K7I – Clown**

** www. youtube watch?v=Nb-ABuRa9Qw – Roxanne**

** www. youtube watch?v=Gh_bTkyJV5s – Little Lion Man**

** www. youtube watch?v=KQwmnn8oarg – Let me be your star**


End file.
